


Blood and Whiskey

by MyThoughtBubbles



Series: Indulgences [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A bit of stalking, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Iruka is human, Kakashi's a Vampire, Light Bondage, M/M, Masquerade, Paranormal Romance, Power Play, Seduction, Vampire Bite kink, You guys wanted more, here it is, now with 100 percent more smut, possessive kakashi, there's a bath scene, there's alcohol involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyThoughtBubbles/pseuds/MyThoughtBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka was being watched.</p><p>He could feel the gaze like a caress, traveling all over his body, could feel the intensity hot on his skin as he mingled through the masked crowd. It made him shiver, wanting more but wary of the predatory intention that made his blood sing. </p><p>He was being hunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carpe Noctem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/gifts).



The ballroom erupted into hushed whispers and gasps as the butler announced a guest. The jaunty melody from the musicians dipped in volume and quality, creating a bizarre, disjointed sound. Sipping the whiskey Anko slipped him, Iruka turned around to view the source of the strangely jealous and petty remarks he was hearing. His eyes falling onto the newcomer, Iruka missed his mouth and the rim of the glass pressed painfully against his nose.

The man slowly descending the grand stairwell was tall, strikingly so with shocking grey hair that showed no sign of being combed. He had a commanding presence that could be felt from across the room, dulling the vibrant colors and laugher around him. Imposing, regal, sensual. The costumed couples milling about the stairs backed away, giving him a wide berth the further he moved in. Dressed in a crisp white shirt with a wine-red waist coat and midnight black trousers ensemble, the stranger paused, head swiveling to sweep across the room. He removed his frock coat and handed it to a nearby server, continuing to glance around.

Unable to see the guest's face clearly, Iruka lowered his drink before he inhaled it and turned to Anko who was attempting to loosen the strings on her bodice. The purple-laced gown accentuated her figure nicely but came with a price, mainly restricting the ability to breath.

"Anko, do you know who that is?" He took pity on her and adjusted the straps quickly and secretively. "Or of his reputation to cause such a stir?"

With exaggerated breaths, Anko huffed and smiled coyly. Curving her body into an attractive pose, she flicked her wrist and opened her colorful fan, using it to hide her face. One hand rested daintily on Iruka's shoulder. "Kakashi Hatake. A mysterious man that appears only at night to steal proper ladies out past curfew, to his estate where he ravages them all night long. No one knows much about him, as he keeps to himself whenever in public. It's rumored he's a ruffian with dirty money."

Iruka frowned. "It isn't true, is it?" He asked distastefully after taking another sip. "What a horrid reputation to have."

Anko lifted a shoulder. "I should add _alleged_ , but who truly knows. I would certainly like to see if the rumors are true. Let him steal me away."

"Anko." Iruka admonished, unamused. "Be wary of what you say in company of others."

The dark haired woman laughed. "Oh hush. This is a party, I'm meant to be silly. You're not even supposed to know who I am." To emphasize her point, she placed her fan in Iruka's face, blocking his view of her.

Iruka shook his head, allowing a small smile to grace his lips. "That might've been the case if you wore your mask for more than a few seconds at a time."

Anko scowled, mussing her hair. "It itches."

Suddenly, a shiver of alarm shot down Iruka's spine, instincts alerting him of danger.

Confused at his increased heart rate and sudden wariness, Iruka removed Anko's hand from his shoulder and ran a hand across the back of his neck. Feeling nothing but the satin bow neatly holding his hair in place, Iruka spun, ready to scold any trickster messing with him.

Then he saw him.

Standing but a few feet away was Kakashi Hatake, purported lady-capturer and recluse. Broad, sturdy shoulders rested underneath a starchy shirt, accentuated by the tight waistcoat that flowed to a snug midline. A chrome mask decorated with intricate carvings and swirls hid his upper face, but a sharp masculine jaw and aristocratic nose were revealed. Lips curved into a devilish smile that had Iruka's mouth drying and hand clenching his glass.

Enthralled, Iruka met Kakashi's studious expression. The mask perfectly outlined his eyes; the stormy grey of one iris clashed with the blood-red of its brother. But the intensity of the stare had Iruka wanting to turn and flee, feeling vulnerable and naked under its scrutiny. Kakashi's eyes were trained solely on him, and if he wasn't mistaken, the man was sauntering directly to him. Nearby dancers parted, as if Kakashi were a shark amongst fishes. The aura of power he exuded deepened with each step and enveloped Iruka, causing the hairs on his neck to rise.

Years of ingrained etiquette and his natural disposition to be polite forced Iruka to bow stiffly. "Kakashi Hatake." He greeted, suddenly aware of the lack of a certain female presence. Anko had disappeared into the masses, leaving him alone. He swallowed dryly as his heart thumped heavily in his chest. He was afraid. Of what he couldn't ascertain, but he wasn't one to ignore his instincts.

Kakashi came to a stop a foot away, his shoes expensive Italian leather that flowed seamlessly with his outfit. Iruka released his bow and met Kakashi's entrancing gaze once more.

Kakashi inclined his head in greeting. "You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, yet I don't know yours." His voice matched his appearance; rough with an alluring timbre that would unquestionably seduce any young woman by simply listening to him talk. "A shame."

Iruka cleared his throat, irate with his distracted thoughts. "I would be surprised if you knew mine. Iruka Umino." The image of a shark mutated into a lion as his tall companion circled him lazily, eyes never leaving Iruka's face. Confused by the man's behavior, Iruka tried his best to maintain a steady conversation.

"I take it you're not from around here. Visiting family, perhaps?"

Each spoken word was like a caress, sliding across Iruka's skin and slithering into his ears. His heart continuing to pick up speed, the instructor set his shoulders. "You'd be correct and incorrect." It was difficult to concentrate as his eyes focused on the pale expanse of skin exposed by a loose button on Kakashi's shirt. It wasn't difficult to picture the physique hidden underneath.

"Your lack of elaboration leads me to believe my company is unwelcome." Kakashi pointed out bluntly, coming to a stop in front of the brunet.

"I've been rude, my apologies." Iruka instantly blurted, unaware he had unconsciously insulted the other male. Kakashi was clearly nobility; it would do him no good to make enemies so soon. "I hail from the Umino Estate, many days from here, where I teach impressionable young minds."

"An Instructor; a worthy occupation." The other praised.

Pride flared in Iruka's chest and he smiled, reaching up to adjust his own mask. Much of the aristocracy relied on his teachings to shape their children into proper adults. "Ah, but now you have _me_ at a disadvantage. I know nothing about you."

"You know my name but not who I am?"

Iruka could picture the silvery brow, hidden by the chrome adornment, arching up in question. He flushed, embarrassed. "I know what I've heard, but not what to believe."

"Oh? Pray tell, what have you heard?" Kakashi's head slanted a degree.

The embarrassment mounted. "Rumors, honestly. Nothing worth mentioning or repeating." Iruka spoke hastily.

"I would appreciate being informed about the gossip surrounding my reputation. I know they're not your words." Kakashi reassurance was tantamount to Iruka's whiskey, soothing him instantly.

"I warned you." The brunet sighed. "I may have heard that you enjoy engaging in vulgar activities that involve stealing young fare maidens to ravage through the night." Taking a large swig of his remaining whiskey Iruka deftly moved out of the path of a wayward dancer, inadvertently placing himself closer to Kakashi. He was practically aligning his body with the other, forced to tilt his head back at their proximity. Wide brown eyes blinked once as Kakashi's lips parted, bearing white, eerily pointed canines.

Iruka blinked once more and the teeth appeared normal.

"Hm. Worry not; my _tastes_ lie elsewhere." Kakashi's nostrils flared as he tipped his head down and inhaled deeply, his eyes closing.

A chill ran down his spine and Iruka shuddered, captivated by his words and tone. There was something bewitching about the other, drawing Iruka in like a moth to a flame.

Pulling back in self-preservation, Iruka noted the curious way Kakashi's eyes shot open, irises dilated and focused completely on him, as if daring him to move away. "I'm pleased to hear it." He almost whispered, lulled. Clearly the whiskey was affecting him too much and he was no longer in the right state of mind.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Anko making her way to a table full of finger foods. Iruka seized his chance to leave before he did something shameful. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone I must attend to. Farewell." Aware of his curt attitude and impolite behavior, Iruka didn't wait for a response before dodging away and appearing by Anko's side, removing a bottle of spirits from her mouth.

"You left me alone." He gritted out, setting the alcohol down. "I thought I had told you not to do that." Now that he was away from Kakashi, Iruka noted how much easier it was to breath and focus. The sense of unease that had pestered him was absent. Strange.

"And yet you're perfectly fine." Anko waved a hand flippantly. "No harm done."

Iruka glared. "That wasn't the deal."

Anko cocked her hip out and crossed her arms, pushing her breasts forward. "I'm well aware of our agreement. I left you with the handsome hermit, not a virgin damsel looking to secure a fortune or a wild temptress needing you to bed her." She smiled widely. "Though, given your proclivities, Kakashi makes a much better candidate in that regard."

Iruka froze, temper rising. He had begged his long-time friend to help hide his choice in partner, not reveal it to a crowd of strangers! If word got out, it would mean the end of his profession.

As if sensing the change in Iruka's demeanor, Anko hooked her arm into Iruka's and dragged him to the middle of the ball room, weaving her way through the thick dresses and costumes of the party. "Dance with me. If you want to make a good impression, try to avoid stepping on my feet."

"I'd be honored." Iruka responded instinctually, hiding his displeasure at Anko diverting the conversation. It would be disrespectful to ruin the mood of the evening with sour dispositions, therefore he played along. A lively, happy tune was playing and Iruka soon found himself swaying and moving to the song easily. Holding Anko respectively, he dipped her before twisting into a spin.

The pinpricks of awareness struck once more.

Iruka's eyes scoured the people dancing nearby but he couldn't find the familiar mask. He ignored the misplaced sense of disappointment, choosing instead to focus on the music and their feet. It was rude to push his preferences onto another, particularly when the other was an outsider with a seedy status.

"Tell me, what did you and the mystery man talk about in my absence?"

Twirling the dark-haired woman a few times, Iruka lead the waltz, crossing the ballroom easily in tandem with the other couples. "Nothing in particular. He denied your allegations and wanted to know my name." With a small grunt, Iruka grasped Anko by the waist and lifted her.

"Hmmm. Interesting." Anko responded once her feet were back on the hardwood floor.

Hearing an odd insinuation in her tone, Iruka smiled wryly. "Not really. A simple interaction between polite adults. Nothing more, nothing less."

"If by interaction you mean he was well-nigh devouring you with his eyes."

The brunet colored, unable to help the small bolt of hope that spread in his chest. "And you know this because you were there?"

"I know this because he's staring at you as if you were an oasis in the desert." Anko smiled, peering over his shoulder. "I swear, if I weren't merely your friend I'd be jealous at the looks he's aiming at you right this minute. Are you sure you two only talked?"

Iruka faltered in his steps and very nearly stepped on Anko's foot. Catching himself quickly, Iruka spun them, renewing his efforts to find the other man. Swirls of colors and people blurred in his vision but he couldn't see Kakashi anywhere. "You're looking for things that aren't there again." He muttered, more to himself than to Anko. "I appreciate your concern over my lack of partner, but you know I can't—"

"Last time was a mistake, I can admit to that." Anko interrupted, placing her hands on his chest and ceasing the dance. "But no harm came from it and we even helped Raidou in the end." She grimaced, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth. "Oh—I need to use the powder room. I'll be back momentarily."

"Anko wait, let me take—" Within seconds Anko was out of his sight and he was left unaccompanied amidst the dancers. Fuming, Iruka made his way to the less crowded areas of the room, needing space. Riotous parties were not part of his favorite pastimes, often resulting in nothing more but headaches. The instructor could tell the whiskey was taking affect by the way his vision slightly wobbled as he walked. He entertained the thought of heading home, but it would be disrespectful to abandon Anko, despite the fact she wouldn't mind. The least he could do was attempt to enjoy the festivities.

Picking up another glass from the serving table, Iruka sipped it casually as he traversed the adjacent rooms, searching for nothing in particular. The large ballrooms where decorated with wild ornaments that had no order. High arching ceilings in baroque-style architecture, the halls were impressive and grand. Iruka was not familiar with the family hosting the event, but it was clear they were well off to be able to afford such an establishment.

Clowns and jesters in vivacious attires pranced about, tossing a handful of streamers at him. Entertained, Iruka latched onto one and threw it back after a few twirls. Roars of laughter followed the group as they seized another partygoer to harass and dance with. Screams of delight erupted from another room and Iruka was able to catch the last act of the illusionist's performance. He clapped along with the applause before darting into the long gallery that stretched to another ballroom.

He wondered how many of the masked individuals he knew. A few he could recognize by their coiffures and personalities, but others were as if chameleons, able to hide expertly. His thoughts returned to Kakashi. He had no doubt he'd be able to recognize the other without the mask, but when would they meet again? Their short conversation had been the most exciting, if not oddest, experience in the night so far.

Iruka brought his cup to his lips but frowned when he realized it was empty. Had he drunk it all? That wouldn't do. With shaky steps he found another table and poured himself a drink form an unfamiliar canter. The liquid was a bold golden color that stung his nose, but Iruka drank it down nonetheless. It burned, causing him to gag lightly. Warmth spread through his chest and Iruka refilled the glass before navigating into an adjacent corridor. The prickling sensation that had been absent exploded into an almost physical touch of awareness, curling down his spine and making his spine stiffen and heart jump into a gallop.

Iruka was being watched.

He could feel the gaze like a caress, traveling all over his body, could feel the intensity hot on his skin as he mingled through the masked crowd. It made him shiver, wanting more but wary of the predatory intention that made his blood sing.

He was being hunted.

Spurred by the alcohol running through his veins and his own sense of fun, Iruka left the hall and made it a goal to get lost amongst the crowds. If he was truly being followed, he wouldn't make it easy. A smile curving his lips, Iruka traded his mask for a rebellious jester cap and ducked behind the group of clowns he had seen earlier. He couldn't see Kakashi but something urged him to keep moving to avoid detection.

He snuck from kitchens to studies, all the while conscious of a shadow virtually nipping at his heels. Kakashi had yet to enter his vision, but his presence was that of a predator tracking his prey, slowly but surely closing in.

Feeling giddy, Iruka forgot about Anko and her toilet break, indulging in his own affairs as he cheerily hid in plain sight. He lost his cup somewhere but easily replaced it with a full one, traversing from room to room clumsily. Eventually realizing he was going in circles, Iruka made an effort to up the ante and conceal himself somewhere new.

Iruka staggered through a set of closed double doors to an opulent banquet hall, only to find it completely empty and devoid of furniture. Moonlight from the large bay windows lit the room, painting it in innumerable shades of grey. Put off by the lack of entertainment and hiding opportunities, Iruka blinked a few times to get his bearings and go back to the celebration. The cup in his hand almost spilled onto the floor with his jerky movements.

"Enjoying the party, I see."

The instructor gasped in surprise and spun on his heel to find Kakashi once again behind him, casually leaning on the door frame. Arms crossed, the silver-haired man arched off and shut the double doors with his foot, leaving both men inside the vacant room. The commotion of the festivity was muffled by the doors, creating an eerie atmosphere between them.

A muted sense of apprehension struck Iruka as Kakashi slowly advanced towards him with a vulturine gait. Walking back blindly, Iruka worked to stay on his feet. "I, ah, um…" He struggled to form words, surprised by the intense inclination to let Kakashi come to him. He wanted the other, needed to touch him and taste. Iruka shook his head in an attempt to clear it, but succeeded in dizzying himself further.

"I find myself contemptuous of them, but this one has brought something exceptionally intriguing to my attention." Kakashi crooned, his voice deep with temptation and sin.

"I-intriguing." Iruka repeated, throat dry and constricted. Reaching up to his suffocating collar, he tugged the fabric loose, watching as Kakashi's eyes keenly followed the motion.

"Quite."

Kakashi's hand reached out and caught his other, taking the cup of alcohol that was in danger of slipping from his grasp. Putting it to his own lips, Kakashi sipped the liquor, taking a second to let it sit in his mouth before swallowing. "Scotch whiskey. An excellent choice, but not what I'm craving." He drank the rest of the golden liquid, Adam's apple bobbing.

Iruka resisted the urge to demand for his drink back, watching with shocked eyes as Kakashi finished and ran his tongue across his bottom lip, catching any stray drops. He winked.

Sluggishly, the brunet pieced together the fact that Kakashi was flirting with him. It was direct and incredibly arousing, lighting a smoldering fire within Iruka's belly. Regardless, the sense of danger that seemed to follow the other man was still present, making Iruka cautious.

He blinked; the cup was gone and Kakashi was before him, a pale hand drawing Iruka's loose fist to his mouth. His gaze never leaving Iruka's, cool lips brushed across his knuckles in a caress, gently mouthing at the joints in a kiss. "You smell absolutely divine."

Mouth agape, Iruka let out a small moan, struck by the hunger and desire swirling in Kakashi's eyes.

"I was drawn to you the moment I captured your scent amongst a banality of perfumes and musks. The masked man whispered, almost drawing Iruka's fingers into his mouth. Palm up, lips traveled to Iruka's inner wrist. Kakashi's nose pressed against the thin skin protecting a network of delicate veins. "A dangerous allure for one such as myself." His voice took on a dark, menacing edge that muddled Iruka's thoughts further. Kakashi moved to unbutton the cuff on Iruka's sleeve.

Iruka pulled his hand back in a dazed panic and retreated a few steps. His skin felt tight and hot, his clothes cumbersome and heavy. He wanted nothing more than to fall to Kakashi's feet and do whatever it is that would please the other, but he fought the impulse. Blood surged into his cock, further impeding any clear thought.

Kakashi's mouth pulled into an evil smirk as he let his arm fall to his side. "Do I frighten you?"

Iruka shook his head from side to side slowly. Saliva pooled in his mouth and he forcibly shut it lest he begin to drool. No, this wasn't fear. It was equally as primal, but much more visceral. There was something off about Kakashi, something that flitted around the edges of his mind but he was unable to concentrate.

"Or perhaps elicit a different emotion? One with a more favorable, physical reaction?" The other's gaze slid down Iruka's body, smirk growing when he could undeniably see Iruka's bodily response.

"W…what do you want." Iruka breathed, his voice quivering and legs trembling.

"You." Kakashi said candidly with a step forward. "Or we can save the game for later and focus on another issue." He took another step. "You see, I was terribly hungry to begin with and you've managed to make me voracious. Merely being around you is forcing me to use every ounce of control I possess to keep from doing something regrettable."

Swallowing heavily, Iruka gave a tremendous effort to piece together coherent sentences. "I don't… understand."

Kakashi looked pleased. "Oh I think you do. But if you don't, allow me to explain." The silver-haired man's grin widened and Iruka watched as the other's canines sharped and lengthened, becoming piercing fangs. Continuing with the reveal, Kakashi pulled his mask back, revealed his full visage. A long, thin scar bisected his left eye, reminding Iruka of Anko's 'ruffian' comment. Rather than detract from his appearance, it added to his appeal.

It clicked in Iruka's mind with a sound resembling a clap of thunder. He had heard rumors of vampires existing in Romania, in the Transylvanian province, but not here. What in God's name was a vampire doing in this sleepy town?

 _RUN_ his instincts screamed as adrenaline shot through his veins to prepare for flight or fight. But Iruka couldn't move, body frozen in place as Kakashi continued to close the space between them. Rationally he knew escape was impossible and he stood no chance against a creature of the night. "You're going to kill me." He stated, voice pitched with fear. His blood ran cold and the fleeting though of being a cool drink for the other crossed his mind.

Kakashi appeared taken aback. "The thought did cross my mind," He admitted, "but I find myself unwilling to take your life just yet."

In a fraction of a second, Kakashi had an arm wrapped around Iruka's waist, brazenly invading the brunet's personal space. He pulled Iruka closer and his mouth hovered over the soft portion of Iruka's throat, teeth lightly scraping the tan skin.

"What say you?" He whispered.

"Oh god."

Iruka whimpered, heart in his throat. Fear in his veins twined with bouts of pleasure, wreaking havoc. Simply being touched by the other sent his body into a tumultuous state of mixed reactions. He wanted to fight back and run but at the same moment wanted to bare his neck completely and let Kakashi take his blood. He knew what the sanest choice was but he couldn't fight the raging desire coursing through his being.

Iruka knew not where the potent rush of lust came from, but all resistance left his mind at the caress of needle-sharp canines across his throat. His trousers were too tight, constricting his length. His hips rolled desperately, driven by a heady concoction of hormones. He tried to move, but was held in Kakashi's iron-grip, unable to do much.

"Please."

The brunet gasped, letting his head fall back. The ribbon in his hair was ripped out smoothly and Kakashi's hand sunk into the strands, gripping tightly. The column of Iruka's neck was fully exposed as his head was tugged back not too gently.

A cool tongue swept across his carotid and Iruka let out a keening cry. He _wanted_ it, was frantic with need. He didn't care that Kakashi was a night-walker, didn't care that he was virtually playing with the hand of death; it didn't matter. What mattered was the intoxicating being that was licking his neck, threatening to nip. The idea of Kakashi biting him was almost enough to fuel his release, but frustration built as Kakashi only teased him, hands roaming down his body.

"You ask for an act that you do not know the consequences for," Kakashi was growling, gripping Iruka in a bruising manner. Palms pressed to Iruka's bottom, squeezing the flesh and pulling the cheeks apart as a slightly taller pair of hips grinded into him. "Reckless." The devilish man tutted.

Driven by impatience and cloudy reasoning, Iruka found his hands clenching at the fabric on Kakashi's shoulders and let go, transferring his grip to Kakashi's strange hair. He pulled Kakashi's face to his and kissed the man fervently. The last vestiges of fear left his frame, leaving behind nothing but carnal hunger.

The instructor could taste the stolen alcohol on Kakashi's tongue along with an unusual flavor he wasn't familiar with. He sought it, clutching to the other male tightly. The hard lines of Kakashi's body felt perfect against him, strong and undeniably male.

Kakashi responded with equal fashion, muttering a quiet, "Careful, love," as Iruka's tongue found the razor-sharp fangs. Cold fingers teased the sensitive skin around his hip bones, pushing fabric out of the way to access more.

Curiosity powering him, Iruka let the pointed tip of Kakashi's canine sink deeply into his tongue, wincing at the bite of pain and taste of copper. As if an electric shock ran through the other, Kakashi stiffened underneath his hands, becoming a statue.

Iruka pulled back, panting heavily as he met Kakashi's stare. The other's pupils dilated to the point of eclipsing the irises before constricting into narrowed slits.

"Kakashi?" he whispered.

Before he realized what was happening, Iruka's back slammed against the wall as he was shoved against it. Two pale hands planted themselves on either side of his head, caging him in as Kakashi's head bowed, hiding his face.

With wide eyes, Iruka realized Kakashi was vibrating, arm muscles standing defined beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. The splintering of wood behind him sent shocks down Iruka's spine. He had forgotten vampires possessed inconceivable amounts of strength, able to rip a human into nothing but shreds of meat with every little effort.

That thought shouldn't have made his cock throb painfully.

The power coursing through the other was tantalizing; Iruka felt helpless, completely at the behest of the night-walker and the mere thought made him faint with desire. Not to be a recipient of that brutal force, but to _feel_ it. He should be fighting for his life, motivated by terror to escape Kakashi's clutches; yet here he was, experiencing pleasure at the slightest thought of being overpowered.

And it was _he_ that was driving this creature to fight his very nature.

"Eager for death, are you?" Kakashi hissed hoarsely, finally lifting his head. His bi-colored glare bore into Iruka, the blood-red iris of his right eye almost pulsating with a strange light. His grey eye lacked the crimson glow but pulsed with its own tempestuous power. Lips drawn back in a feral snarl, Kakashi let out a rumble from deep within his chest, resembling that of an animal.

"Not death." Iruka exhaled shakily.

A beat of silence.

"Not death." Kakashi echoed, lifting a surprisingly gentle hand that cupped Iruka's cheek, thumb rubbing against parted lips. The firm pad of Kakashi's digit slid along the edge of Iruka's teeth, pausing at his dull incisors before pushing through and pressing lightly on the injured muscle within. Drawing the blood-tinged finger into his mouth, Kakashi licked the crimson liquid reverently before placing his palm to Iruka's awaiting throat.

He pulled the instructor into another passionate kiss, sucking on his tongue with gusto. Blood flowed freely, renewed as Iruka purposefully nicked his lips on the fangs. Each drop seemed to invigorate Kakashi, much to Iruka's delight, making the silver-haired man more aggressive in his caresses and touches. A cool hand clamped onto his hip, pressing him to the wall.

Kakashi pulled back and kneaded at the juncture between Iruka's neck and shoulder, fingers crawling under the brunet's shirt collar to play teasingly with his clavicle. In the moonlight, the blood smeared on Kakashi's lips looked black. He appeared savage, every bit the dangerous creature he was. Iruka swore the only thing still holding him up was the steel grip on his waist.

"Tell me, Iruka Umino. What do you want?" The silver-haired man was just a breathless, voice raw with desire.

"You?" Iruka grunted huskily with longing. _You, you, you, oh god you_. His back arched as he tried to create more contact between them, aching for friction between his legs. He was aware of the growing wet stain on his bottoms and wanted nothing more but to discard them and find release.

The brunet managed to rub himself against Kakashi's thigh, feeling pathetically aroused. He let out a yell of frustration as Kakashi moved his leg back, taking with it the brief relief it had brought.

In a flash, Kakashi's hands gripped the edges of Iruka's waistcoat and ripped it open, tearing the fabric easily. The sound of buttons falling on the floor was interrupted by the cry of silken fabric being shredded, leaving Iruka naked from the waist up in the cool temperature of the room.

Iruka jerked, surprised and illogically hard at the handling. " _Shit_!"

"What else." The silver-haired man demanded, leaning in and licking a strip up Iruka's sternum. He shifted and paused at the area right above Iruka's heart, nosing the spot. Inhaling profoundly, Kakashi dragged his nose across the brunet's skin, following an unseen path as a throaty moan of appreciation crawled from him.

A sick thrill of pleasure tightened the muscles in Iruka's stomach. Kakashi was scenting the blood running through his veins, following his major arteries from his heart to his neck.

"B-bite. I want your bite." Iruka confessed, almost delirious as Kakashi stilled once more. When had he become suicidal? His body shook with yearning, brimming with tension that thrummed through his very bones. He was despairing, on the verge of begging on his knees.

"Turn around." The steely command left no room for argument.

"Pardon?"

When he didn't move fast enough, Kakashi grasped his midriff and forcefully rotated him to face the wall, grabbing his wrists and planting his hands onto the fractured wood. The small displays of strength left Iruka panting.

The other growled. "Don't move."

Iruka's fingers twitched as Kakashi dragged his hands down the length of Iruka's arms, sliding across to his torso to outline the brunet's abdominals with a feather-light touch. Shivering, Iruka groaned, letting his head fall back as a wet tongue tasted his shoulder and teeth nipped lightly. A fleeting hint of fear reminded Iruka of how hazardous it was to entice a vampire, but it was overwhelmed by the sensation of Kakashi reaching down to cup him.

Trousers loosened, they fell to Iruka's ankles, exposing his undergarments which were quickly tugged away. Erection free from its confines, Iruka cried out wordlessly as Kakashi began a torturously slow rhythm, starting at the base of his cock before gradually making his way to the head.

The fiend knew exactly where to squeeze and press, building Iruka steadily to his breaking point. The teasing had gone on for so long that Iruka was in seventh heaven from the simple stimulation.

"Mmm, plea-ah… _Kakashi_ …"

The silver-haired man responded in a foreign tongue; however, Iruka wasn't deaf to the erotic undertone. Feverishly, the brunet rocked forward, widening his stance for a better balance.

Kakashi's laugh blew across his ear, tickling the sensitive flesh. He trailed kisses across Iruka's nape to the skin beneath his ears, settling above Iruka's jugular and sucking dryly.

Was Kakashi going to bite him? The mere anticipation thrust Iruka into a frenzy, babbling as he supplicated Kakashi to do _something_.

The other took pity on him and increased his pace, wrist twisting with technique. Iruka knew he wouldn't last long with the amount of his essence that was leaking out and liberally coating Kakashi's hand.

"Kakashi! _Oh.._ "

The brunet moaned, chest heaving as he struggled to breathe properly. His hands fisted, barely having purchase as he fought the need to hold onto the other. His vision swam with unshed tears as he was enveloped by pleasure regularly denied to him. His only train of thought consisted of a name he had only just discovered, both cursing and praising it in a chant. The beat matched Kakashi's set tempo, following the crescendos and decrescendos unerringly.

Kakashi's own length was digging into his bottom, heavy and insisting. Iruka lamented the fact that they weren't fully prepared, willing to let Kakashi take him then and there, celebration be damned. The sudden realization that they were in a public event and liable to be caught sent Iruka's heart rate spiking, and his cock stiffening further. He let out a small cry, on the verge of his climax.

The silver-haired man's incisors slid neatly into the meat of his neck, puncturing his jugular with ease before sucking strongly.

Pain shot down Iruka's neck and spine, mixing into a potent fusion of euphoria that blew him over the edge. Bright white infused his sight and left him blind. He screamed, immediately silenced by Kakashi's free hand clamping across his mouth. Its brother continued stroking him, becoming sloppy with the spurts of semen leaving his cock. Iruka's hips stuttered in a broken rhythm.

It was like nothing he had felt before. There was discomfort from the bite itself, but it was nothing compared to the sweet sensation of his blood being drawn from his veins. It was pleasure unparalleled, making his knees weak and leaving Iruka an incomprehensible mess.

The steady extraction of his lifeblood continued as his body cooled and his heartbeat slowed. Kakashi mimicked his pulse, drinking in tandem while fondling him lightly. Iruka lifted a heavy hand and buried it in Kakashi's hair, gripping the strands in a fist that pressed Kakashi further into the bite.

Feeling thoroughly sexed and exhausted, Iruka hummed appreciatively as Kakashi finally withdrew his teeth, sending another pulse of pleasure-pain to the instructor's groin. He was drowsy from their activities and, more than likely, from missing a couple pints of blood. Iruka felt irrationally happy as he leaned heavily on Kakashi, head lolling feebly. He absentmindedly recognized Kakashi had no pulse of his own. It was strange but Iruka found no reason to think it was wrong. That was a problem for a more articulate mindset.

Kakashi tugged Iruka's hand loose from his hair and pressed a kiss to the center of his palm. "I taste more whiskey than actual blood." He commented, amusement in his ragged voice. "But I could take every drop from your body and never be satisfied. It seems I've become addicted."

Iruka mumbled a response, but even he couldn't understand himself. He was lethargic, enjoying the sensation of Kakashi nosing the crown of his head and wiping him clean. A pale hand slid over his eyes and Iruka followed the command and closed his eyes.

In his somnolent state, he still felt Kakashi's member nudging him in the back, rigid with want. Wait, it wasn't fair that he was the only one to achieve relief. Iruka believed in reciprocity. He indolently moved to return the favor when deft hands stilled his.

A throaty chuckle.

"Sleep now, Iruka Umino, for there will be time for that and much, much more."


	2. Caveat Emptor

The human was sleeping, eyes twitching beneath closed lids as he took slow, steady breaths.

Gazing down at the prone figure, Kakashi let his eyes take in every minute detail. From the rumpled, disheveled hair strewn across the feather down pillow, to the satin clothed legs tangled with the burgundy sheets, he committed the sight to memory.

As if sensing his stare, Iruka pursed his lips and mumbled, rolling onto his side which left him facing Kakashi. The bed sheets were pulled away from his torso, exposing the thin nightshirt Iruka wore; the loose material shucking away from a round shoulder. Entranced, the vampire tilted his head, wanting to push back the instructor's hair and bite his tender neck. It had been far too long since he'd last tasted Iruka, and the need grew every day.

He closed his eyes and drew in an unneeded breath.

The mere scent of the human had his fangs descending, aching with thirst as they peeked from behind his top lip to press into his bottom. He shivered, resisting the less civilized and violent side of himself. Concentrated now, Iruka's bedroom proved to be a delightful hell of his fragrance, stroking the flames of hunger housed inside of the vampire. Strangely, along with the hunger came incredible spells of lust, creating a bothersome sense of discord within him. He was torn between wanting to feed from and fuck Iruka.

As it stood, he could take his opportunity now and silence both calls as the other slumbered, but he preferred his victims willing and aware. Aroused and alacritous, Iruka had gifted him pure ambrosia. Nothing compared to his taste, reducing any other meal he took to ash and dirt. That delectable, addictive flavor was what brought him here, to the human's chambers. Left unsatisfied and displeased after his departure from the party, Kakashi sought to cease his pining and find Iruka once more.

It had not been difficult to track the instructor down; his name was well known amongst the aristocracy and was uttered with acclaim and praise. Following his journey home proved challenging, as Iruka had the ability to travel with the sun, but Kakashi made great efforts to close the distance when the nights were upon them. Days passed before he located the brunet's sleeping quarters, and more days still until the perfect moment to approach revealed itself.

Now, a little over a fortnight since their last encounter, Iruka was finally before him. Shrouded in darkness, Kakashi's enhanced eyesight was undeterred as he simply watched the other sleep. Throughout the journey he had shifted back and forth, deciding on one last drink to take Iruka's life to then turn cheek and decide on keeping the human alive for both pleasure and sustenance.

Of course he hadn't put much thought on Iruka's state of mind on the matter, but if all else failed, he could simply force the other to submit.

_But that didn't work so well last time, did it_? A nasty voice reminded him, recalling the moment Iruka fled his presence during the masquerade party. He had resisted, and had done so once again, after being cornered. For whatever reason, Iruka seemed to be able to fight back his allure, keeping his wits and mind from Kakashi's influence. The fear he had exuded had prompted Kakashi to reveal himself, intrigued by the instructor who seemed to know about his kind and still let him drink. He couldn't have known Kakashi would spare him.

Would he spare him?

Frustratingly indecisive, Kakashi left Iruka's bedside to walk around his quarters, taking in the furnishings. Iruka's four poster bed lay along the wall opposite the window where Kakashi had made his entrance. The small glass-paned doors were easily tugged apart, swinging open without a sound. In the middle of the room, a large mahogany-finish armoire and matching chiffonier were to his right. A central table stacked with books and parchments had the last relics of a meal, duck, if he could still differentiate meats.

Large full bookcases and a pier glass with a small washstand were to his immediate left. A brief scan of the collection of works impressed Kakashi; Iruka was learnt man. It would seem obvious he was, given his occupation, but Kakashi was never one to assume a certain career equaled intelligence. He'd come across far too many men in high power with nothing of importance between their ears.

Curious, he perused the armoire, admiring the fine garments that the other possessed. Iruka had several riding outfits, as well as tailored suits for his profession. Not quite the vampire's style, but a good look for the other. Finding nothing of interest, Kakashi settled on scanning the documents on the central table. Most of it proved to be analytical works from his students, with Iruka's personal remarks on improvement. Kakashi's eyebrows rose the more he read, truly fascinated with deft grip Iruka had on language and prose. It would really be a shame to remove him society. Perhaps they could come to an agreement, one suited for both their individual needs.

Kakashi then went still, conscious of the tiny noises of awareness behind him. He hadn't anticipated the other awakening during his visit, but he was now intent to see the outcome.

Not a second passed before he was standing above Iruka once more, a smirk quirking his lips.

Drowsy, the other rubbed sleep from his eyes as he sat up, sheets pooling around his hips. He looked up at Kakashi and blinked once. Twice.

Warm brown eyes widened exponentially and Iruka rapidly scooted back. "Y-you!"

"Kakashi." The vampire grinned, watching the brunet's face heat up. It reminded him of his hunger, having been momentarily distracted. It returned with a vengeance, becoming borderline painful.

"What are you doing in my bedroom!?" Panicked, Iruka clamped a hand to his neck, seeming surprised to find no spilt blood when he gazed down on it.

"I haven't touched you." He added as an afterthought, "Not to say that I'm not tempted."

"If you didn't come to feed, why are you here?" Iruka licked his lips, gathering himself.

Kakashi took a step back, endeavoring to give the human space to relax. If he was to gain the other's good graces in order to get what he wanted, it was best to play civil. He paused, deliberately taking his time. "I was traveling through the neighborhood. A pleasant town you live in, might I say."

"You didn't answer my question." Iruka accused, his voice stronger, losing the edge of grogginess. He fixed his nightshirt, becoming more presentable. Kakashi clicked his tongue.

"Astute, aren't you?" Kakashi drew back further, planning out a strategy as he wasted time. "I'm sure you remember what transpired the last time we met, correct?" He smirked, pulling back enough to let a single fang gleam. He was looking forward to finally satiating his hunger.

"Faintly." Iruka bit out, his gaze not meeting Kakashi's. Oddly, the brunet seemed to shrink at the memory.

Rather than the tang of arousal to tinge his scent, Kakashi identified distress and irritation. The unexpected reaction left Kakashi rapt, wanting to see inside the other's mind. The unpredictability was new. He continued. "Unfortunately, it seems that I can no longer gain sustenance by my usual _practices_. You've spoiled me, and I've come to deal with this issue." Fairly amused, Kakashi watched the instructor sputter and scurry to the other side of the bed, away from him.

"And what exactly do you want with me?" Iruka demanded, using the sheets as a barrier. He bunched them around him in a childish attempt to protect himself.

Kakashi leisurely strolled around the four-poster bed, over to where Iruka was huddled. "I've come to offer you a proposition."

"Pardon?"

"This may benefit us both." With swift movements, Kakashi ripped the sheets away. He grabbed a flailing, panicking limb and gripped Iruka's chin gently, allowing his nails to dig in slightly in a warning. He leaned in, titling Iruka's head back to bring their lips inches apart. The brunet's arm shook in his grasp.

Iruka froze, fear leaking into his scent. It wasn't the reaction Kakashi attempted to bring out, but it was better than irritation. Fear bent to arousal easily enough.

"Yes?" The human breathed, pupils dilating at his nearness. Brown eyes flitted down to his lips and back up to his bi-colored set, tongue coming out unconsciously to wet the bow of his mouth.

It was proving to be no challenge. "You allow me to drink from you and in return, I'll fuck you." Kakashi murmured, voice deep. He inclined his head, moving in kiss the parted lips that trembled with anticipation. He felt his own mouth begin to water, craving the nectar that was the other's blood. Their last kisses had driven his control away, and damned if he didn't seek that thrill again. If his heart was capable of beating, it would have been thundering in his chest.

Unexpectedly, a sturdy hand wrapped itself around his wrist and shoved it away from Iruka's face, pushing Kakashi with the movement.

Red bloomed in Iruka's face, caused not by desire but by immediate anger and embarrassment. "Of all the vile and disgusting…how dare you!" He snapped, indignant. He yanked his other hand free. "If this is some insipid joke for you night-walker, I demand you leave immediately!"

Kakashi blinked, astounded. That was certainly not the reaction he wanted; it was apparent his allure did not work on the instructor without copious amounts of alcohol involved, muddling his inhibitions. He carried on, compelled by his thirst. The vampire was above Iruka in seconds, pressing the others back into the mattress. Iruka struggled to no avail, serving only to entice him further.

He did love the hunt.

The silver-haired man began to whisper, deliberately pressing his growing erection into Iruka's hips. He allowed his lips to trail across the other's throat, fighting the compulsion to lick and bite. "Think, Iruka; the pleasure you felt that night is nothing compared to what I can give you now and in the future. I can tear you apart, have you begging for more as I take you to the highest peaks of oblivion again and again."

" _Fuck_!" Iruka hissed, his voice dropping to a groan. He swallowed heavily, Kakashi rewarding the reaction with a small nip that was promptly soothed by his tongue. Iruka's skin carried a distinctive flavor that pleased him, a spice that added to his pull. Coupled with the piquancy of his blood, the combination imprinted itself once more in Kakashi's memory, causing his hunger to become a roar inside him.

Kakashi brought his knee in between Iruka's legs, pushing down beneath the other and canting his hips up. Now flush against Iruka, Kakashi purred in satisfaction, rewarding them both with a slow, heavy grind. Iruka inhaled sharply with the movement, helplessly arching.

His own voice becoming gravelly with lust and thirst, Kakashi set teasing caresses up to Iruka's ear, settling at hollow beneath his lobe. "Give me the power to silence that need that lies within you, that longing that teases your dreams and dirties your sheets. Allow me to feed and to show you what you have been denied."

Warm blooded hands came to cradle his face and Kakashi shifted his body up and off the other, giving them more mobility. He was eager to kiss the human, fangs lengthening further.

Again, he was shocked as Iruka escaped and quickly wormed away, leaping out of the bed and darting to the opposite end of the room.

"Are you mad!" The brunet's pitchy cry betrayed his mood, revealing how affected he was. The sweet aroma of excitement was flooding his scent, undeniable, but Iruka was somehow still not acquiescing.

Kakashi gritted his molars as he stared down at the rumpled sheets, mildly annoyed. "I believe myself to be quite sane."

"You can't claim to be sane and offer me such a discourteous agreement. I-I'm…you're a man, Kakashi, and a one noble at that. Regardless of your reputation, mine cannot be linked with yours, nor yours with mine."

"You forget, dear one, that I cannot be in the daylight. Do you so often spend your nights in the public eye that a simple tryst, known only to two, would be scandalous?" Kakashi turned to face the human, eyebrow arched. Was that the principal issue?

Iruka flushed, his lips pressing into a gesture that resembled a pout.

Kakashi wished to taste the space behind them; he stood and appeared at the brunet's side, watching as Iruka jumped at his unnatural speed. Hastily, he anchored a palm to the small of Iruka's back while his other hand slid down the front of his pants. Heat scorched his fingers; Iruka was burning beneath the silk material, growing harder as Kakashi rhythmically kneaded. Sweltering waves of want poured off of the human, making his cock throb and reach painful proportions.

Iruka gripped his shoulders, nails digging in as his head drooped and pressed to his chest. He whimpered, hips slowly rocking with the touch. His body so easily betrayed his mind, becoming weak and pliable underneath Kakashi's touch. Oh how he yearned to drink; he was having difficulty maintaining control as it were.

"Just a single nightfall, once every fortnight." Kakashi grunted, his own cognizance becoming heavy with desire.

"N—"

"You spoiled me." The vampire interrupted, emphasizing his words with an almost painful squeeze. Iruka shuddered in his hands, back bowing. "I tasted you that day and no meal can appease my appetite anymore. Each drink is but a cruel reminder of the luscious substance running through your veins, leaving me with naught but dissatisfaction." Years of luring humans to follow his will gave Kakashi the words to speak, but he hadn't ever truthfully meant them. Alarmingly, true desperation was leaking through.

Iruka panted, lifting his head. His eyes were glazed, clouded with desire as he fought to focus. "Kakashi… wait, I—"

The silver-haired man inclined his head, mouthing at Iruka's jawline hungrily. "You have a vampire at your behest, willing to do whatsoever to simply eat. Dare you deny me? Curse me to a damned fate of starvation and misery?"

There was a pause of silence.

"…you beast…" Iruka grunted lowly, his expression failing to match his intended tone. "I…accept." He finished breathlessly.

Supremacy flooded through Kakashi as Iruka agreed; he had won his prey. Absurdly satisfied, the vampire latched onto Iruka's wrist and towed him to the other's bed. Iruka complied, still hypnotized by the need humming pleasantly in his body. The fear had vanished, leaving behind the refined brew he so craved.

Seating the other, Kakashi took to a knee, briskly rolling up the sleeve on the arm he held.

"You aren't going to…?" Iruka murmured, gesturing vaguely at his neck. His cheeks were rosy, pink with embarrassment and heat. Kakashi's lips curled into a small smile, becoming roguish as he bared his teeth.

"All in due time, love. For now this will suffice." Lifting Iruka's wrist to his mouth once more, Kakashi let his lips drag across the thin flesh, much like he had done before. Closing his eyes and concentrating, he found the radial artery and followed its path to the crease of Iruka's elbow. He could feel it pulsating, fluttering as fast as hummingbird wings. The titillating aroma floated up, seizing Kakashi's resolve and ripping it to pieces.

"Your arm is easier to hide than your neck."

Fangs descended further and he bit. Instantly, warm, hot blood filled his mouth. Thick and ambrosial, Kakashi drank deeply, pulling strongly as insatiability roared within him. He was aware of the effect it had on Iruka, as his own body reciprocated and fed off what the brunet exuded.

Iruka was shuddering, groaning incoherently as Kakashi indulged himself. The human was mumbling his name repeatedly, desperation and greed loud in his words. He writhed on the bed, legs curling and shifting restlessly. His cock pressed tightly against the fabric of his pants, demanding attention.

Emboldened, Kakashi detached and shoved the instructor back brusquely. Iruka bounced with the force, looking startled and disgruntled at the break in contract. He moved to sit up but froze as his gaze met Kakashi's, skin deliciously darkened with need. Panting and shivering, he appeared debauched and corrupted.

Blood dripping from his lips and teeth, Kakashi knew he looked dangerous; there was a perilous violence roiling beneath his skin, threatening to break free and consume him. Staring down hard at the frail instructor he could kill effortlessly, Kakashi felt the boundaries of their game. No matter what happened, he couldn't give into the urge. Iruka was to be kept alive, and if needed, protected. His biology ached for everything Iruka could give, but it would be denied.

Kakashi got to his knees on the bed, moving slowly, predatorily. He felt every inch the hunter he was and it thrilled him. He leaned down and captured Iruka's awaiting lips, allowing the other to taste his own lifeblood as he entered his mouth. Iruka moaned, running his tongue over Kakashi's fangs, much like their last kiss; new drops of iron and copper were spilt. Ravenously, Kakashi tilted his head, slotting their mouths together with the better angle as he touched his tongue to Iruka's, marveling at the taste and greed that inundated him. A mixture of saliva and blood garnished the kiss, given and shared by one another as Iruka melted under the caresses and let Kakashi lead.

Pulling back, Kakashi's jaw ticked, a clear sign of his struggle. He was so very close to feasting like an animal and draining Iruka, acutely aware of the feasibility. Inhaling, he tongued a fang, toying with the idea of biting Iruka elsewhere; it would seem the brunet derived a sense of pleasure from being bitten. How fortunate that they had met.

As needling itch brushed his spine and Kakashi went still; Iruka's face twisted into confusion at the act. His instincts alerted him that sunrise was soon. The vampire frowned, irate. It was a shame, but he would return; he was due a proper fuck with the human.

Clutching Iruka's arm at his wrist and just above his elbow, Kakashi bent down and bit again, keeping Iruka's gaze as he did. The instant his teeth were embedded in flesh, a look of ecstasy etched itself on Iruka's visage. Each subsequent suck left the instructor in shambles, reducing him to whines and groans that resembled Kakashi's name. It intensified the experience for Kakashi, breaking his control.

Some blood escaped his lips and ran down Iruka's flesh; avidly, Kakashi chased the drops and licked them away before returning to suck and reinsert his teeth. Letting go of Iruka's arm, his free hand snaked to slip inside his pants. Deftly unbuttoning them, Kakashi let them fall mid-thigh, freeing himself from his undergarments. Positioning himself comfortably, Kakashi's took them both in his larger hand.

The red-hot heat of Iruka's arousal branded him, stunning enough to pause his feeding. Growling, Kakashi's teeth dug deeper and he began an impatient, hard rhythm that left Iruka a mess. Kakashi's hips thrusting with the strokes, he knew they both wouldn't last much longer.

The vampire distractedly realized he was pumping to the rhythm of Iruka's heartbeat, able to clearly hear it's pace before he had even entered Iruka's chamber. The faster he moved, the quicker Iruka's pulse, the more blood he received. Cum slicked his hand, leaking heavily from his own member and Iruka's. The slide of his hand left Kakashi throbbing, wanting nothing more than to sink into Iruka's body and take him entirely. It was painful to resist, but the cries coming from the brunet eased him. Still following the gallop of his heart, Kakashi was aware he shouldn't drink too much, lest he unfortunately kill the other. Kakashi stopped sucking and simply held the bite, focusing on Iruka's release.

True to his prediction, Iruka emptied himself into his hand, body nearly convulsing with the power of his climax. Intoxicated from the abrupt rush of fresh blood that flooded his mouth and the tantalizing sight of Iruka becoming undone, Kakashi released his bite and grunted, his own essence pouring into his palm.

Satisfaction rolled through his body, appeasing him. It was but an inkling of what they could experience, and already Kakashi craved more. Coming down from the pleasure-tinged smoke that clouded his mind, Kakashi looked down at Iruka to find him drifting off to sleep, unaided.

He cursed. He might have pushed it too far, leaving the instructor with barely enough blood to stay conscious. It would be wise to advise Iruka to adapt his diet to their agreement.

As tenderly as he could muster in the tumultuous state he was in, Kakashi lapped the remaining rivulets of crimson leaking from the bites on Iruka's arm. They would heal at a faster rate than normal, but still would require care.

Detangling, he slid off the bed and used an aged shirt to wipe himself and Iruka off. The scent of their liaison drifted pleasingly in the air, no longer fueling his hunger. He felt satiated for the moment, revitalized by the meal. Perhaps on his next visit he could introduce Iruka to more the carnal pleasures of the flesh.

Tossing the shirt off to the side, Kakashi fixed his attire, becoming presentable to the public. He then adjusted Iruka's unconscious form into a more natural sleeping position, slipping him under the sheets after setting his pants around his hips. He couldn't help the kiss he pressed to Iruka's stained lips, removing any signs of their activities with a slide of his tongue.

Suddenly, Kakashi's head snapped up, glancing towards the window. There was only darkness behind the glass doors, but he could sense the sunrise was upon him. It was imperative he leave now. With quick strides, Kakashi opened the windows, ready to leap out.

He paused, conflicted.

It would be rude to leave his new lover alone, with no explanation. Iruka would think him ill-mannered and it was vital he warn the other about increasing his intake of iron.

"Tch."

Using precious seconds, Kakashi withdrew a quill and ink bottle from Iruka's belongings and hastily left a small note upon a scrap of parchment. Signing his name, he placed the message next to the slumbering figure and was gone.

**xXx**

The world was painted in hues of grey, filled with the patter of rain and rumble of thunder.

The earthy scent of petrichor rose around him, a comfortable and welcoming aroma as Kakashi walked on a worn, muddy path, his boots sinking slighting into the ground. His clothes clung to his skin, sodden and heavy, but it was no inconvenience. The brief instances that allowed him to traverse the earth with natural lighting were to be fully appreciated, minor nuisances ignored.

Raising his face to the sky, the edge of his mouth curled up as drops of water matted his hair and slid down his cheeks, it's cool temperature having no effect on him as he was characteristically algid himself. Without the chill, it was only calming.

Tranquil and at peace, Kakashi continued his journey, simply content to enjoy the beauty of the world without the black of night to hide it away. The night-walker, cursed with eternal dark as the name suggested, had seized the opportunity to appreciate what little light he could, indulging in the storm that accompanied. The sun was completely concealed by thick, threatening cumulonimbus clouds.

The sky rumbled, a great, loud roar that vibrated the ground beneath his soles. The tall trees around him shook, already bowing to the weight of rain upon them, creating an ethereal symphony of noise to escort him. It was as if he had to world to himself, able to walk freely with no restrictions. Rare were the moments he was given the opportunity, and rarer still to be able to relish them.

It seemed that hours had gone by, only the dimming of the sky to mark the passage of time. The thunderstorm offered no signs of dying, continuously releasing mists of water and earsplitting explosions of thunder. On he strolled, no particular goal in mind but to let himself merely be.

Delving further into denser woods as he broke from the trodden road, Kakashi abruptly hesitated, confusion crossing his face as his instincts warned him about a potential prey. Sniffing, he detected a familiar scent, one he had been consumed by not more than a fortnight ago. It was weak, washed out by the rain, but his superior nose was attuned to it. Curious, Kakashi followed the trace, winding through large trees and bushes to the source.

Well off the path and deep within the heart of the forest, came upon a shadowy cave carved into a large rock side. Blocked by a row of coniferous spruces and large slabs of stone, the fragrance grew heady and strong. Driven by inquisitiveness without the burn of hunger, Kakashi ventured inside.

Silent were his footsteps as he crept upon the lone, shivering figure muttering to himself as he struggled to light a fire. Iruka didn't notice him, the slight darkness of the cave masking Kakashi's presence. Taking the opportunity to observe the human, Kakashi stood by the mouth of the grotto, dripping water onto the dry rock.

Iruka looked very much a drowned rat, his hair loose and curling around his face in wet clumps. His clothes were equally as damp, flicking drops in every direction the more he fought to ignite the kindling. He was cursing, at the weather and his own luck, damning several names that Kakashi didn't know. The vampire smirked, amused at the display. A quick glance at the items Iruka was traveling with gave Kakashi the impression he had been caught out whilst purchasing foodstuff.

A few minutes passed with no success and Kakashi took pity on him.

"Allow me to try; at this rate, you'll freeze to death before you'll get a fire started."

Stunned, the brunet froze and spun around to face him. Kakashi tipped his head in greeting.

"Kakashi? What on earth are you doing here?"

"It was raining and so I decided to go for a walk." Kakashi answered truthfully, his voice echoing faintly.

Iruka's eyes narrowed, clearly disbelieving. "Is that right?"

He arched a silver brow. "Alas, you've caught me. I've come to take you here, in this cave. I hope you're prepared." Kakashi winked, spurred by the flush that darkened the other's cheeks. Ignoring Iruka's ruffled exclamations, Kakashi knelt down beside him. From his trouser pocket, he procured a piece of flint and steel, striking them sharply to spark a fire. The kindling caught quickly, soon blooming into a cozy fire that doused them in warm, orange light.

"Thank you." Iruka muttered, his tone light and puzzled. His dark brown eyes appraised Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked. "Did you honestly think I came here for that?" If he really wanted to it would be no problem, but the circumstances weren't particularly ideal.

"Keeping in mind our last encounters, does it surprise you I would assume so?" Iruka retorted defensively, his hand coming up to brush the inside of his elbow. The gesture seemed reflexive.

The vampire hummed in acquiesce, picturing the healed flesh with only the slightest imprint of his teeth. As if he had marked Iruka as his property. "I suppose not."

"But then, what are you really doing here? How did you know where I was?" Pulling off his sopping coat, Iruka carefully set it to dry before returning to sit beside the fire. He brought his hands up, palms towards the flames.

"I wasn't lying; I truly was out for a walk." Unbothered by his own drenched attire, Kakashi shifted and sat down. The urge to advise Iruka about the benefits of fully stripping from his wet garments danced on the tip of his tongue.

Iruka's eyes focused behind him before returning to his face. "It's daylight."

Kakashi nodded sagely at the fire pit. "So it is." He waited.

The brunet's lips pressed together in a taunt line. "If the lore is to be trusted, shouldn't you be nothing but a pile of cinders?"

The older man toyed with the idea of giving a deceitful answer, as Iruka wasn't entitled to know anything about him or his kind, but Kakashi found himself wanting to reply. They had a deal which could be construed as a relationship, in a complex and odd way; having a simple conversation would be a part of it. "The clouds of the storm block the worst of the sun, therefore allowing me to rise earlier and be in the day without burning."

Iruka's brow furrowed and Kakashi imagined him filing the information away, to be analyzed and inspected later. What did he think of their affiliation? Kakashi could no longer remember the exact workings of a human mind, too adapted to his own to recall the differences and intricacies. How did Iruka label it?

He stayed quiet, lost in his own musings as the instructor stoked the fire, adding twigs and branches. The silence was serene, enhanced by the sounds of the storm and the pop of burning wood that filled the cave.

Iruka fidgeted after a while, the motion drawing Kakashi's eye.

"If you have questions, ask. It's better to speak them than to let them fester." Kakashi intoned.

The brunet exhaled noisily. "The scar on your face; was that before you turned or after?"

The human continued to entertain him by being entirely unpredictable. It was truly fascinating. "I was involved with some rather unsavory fellows before I was changed." He answered cryptically. "It transferred over, becoming permanent."

"W-would you…um."

Tearing his gaze away from the flames, Kakashi took in the brunet's nervous behavior. Confused, he spoke, "Yes?"

Iruka cleared his throat and set his shoulders. "Would you mind if I…" He held up his hands, gesturing vaguely. "Touch?" He finished, face red.

Charmed, Kakashi tilted his face towards Iruka, eyes trained on the instructor. Iruka blushed harder the longer he stared, but his palm cupped Kakashi's cheek carefully. Ever so softly, Iruka's thumb traced the long scar that ripped down Kakashi's visage. The vampire closed his eyes, letting the other explore to his heart's content.

Fingers outlined the puckered line of tissue, drifting over the bridge of his nose. Kakashi felt Iruka's other hand join its brother, grazing his lips and reaching up to brush his eyelids. As still as a statue, Kakashi found the sensation soothing, leaning into the caresses. Iruka's touch was gentle, tentative.

When was the last time he had let a human touch him so freely? His eyes slotted open, wanting to look upon Iruka.

Iruka's pupils were blown wide, a curious and wondrous grace to his expression.

"Your skin is like marble, but malleable. Cool, but alive in its own sense." He whispered, ceasing his examinations to sit back.

"Yours is fragile, taking no strength at all to break and bruise. Do you not fear being around me?" Kakashi asked, genuinely inquisitive. His thoughts returned to their previous train. What did Iruka think about them? About him?

As Kakashi expected, Iruka's forehead wrinkled in contemplation. The brunet was incredibly expressive, an open book in every sense. "Yes and no."

"How so?"

Licking his lips and turning his face away, the instructor replied quietly. "Well, it's quite obvious that you could overpower me at any moment with your physical force; that in and of itself is undeniably exciting."

Shocked, Kakashi leered at the human. Gods, he had chosen the perfect human to fit every single one of his lascivious fancies.

Iruka continued, voice becoming stronger as embarrassment waned. "But your teeth have been at my neck before and yet here we are. We agreed to a pact and I trust you are a man of your word. Therefore, I do not fear you as common sense dictates I should. Which brings about another question."

"Yes?" Kakashi croaked.

"Why me?"

Clearing his throat, Kakashi inhaled profoundly, the saccharine aroma filling his chest. "I told you before, I was drawn to you. You have this refined scent that pulled me in, to the point that you become my sole focus. It is both maddening and delightful."

"…what about the taste? What you said about ash?" Iruka offered shyly, still looking away.

Smitten with the human, Kakashi smiled. "Picture tasting the sweetest honey imaginable to then turn and eat dirt. It's as if ambrosia, straight from the gods, pulsed through your veins, offering an exquisite banquet only I can feast upon." He purred, purposefully playful and seductive.

Finally facing him, Iruka's face was red with blood, the heat of which Kakashi could almost feel. His teeth inched down, but there was no true hunger to drive them fully. If he were to feed now, it would be simply to savor, rather than satiating his thirst.

Groaning, Iruka hid his face behind his hand. "Oh gods, what am I doing?"

"Indulging in a love affair with a vampire. An impressive feat, all on its own." Kakashi snickered.

"It's your fault I agreed to this." Iruka huffed, words muffled by his hand.

"It was not I that said yes." Kakashi tutted. "I offered, you accepted."

"After you bewitched me! I was not in the right state of mind."

The vampire grinned. "You suspect me of foul play?"

"It's well known your kind have abilities." Iruka looked up, eyes narrowed. "For all I'm aware of, you compelled me to agree."

Kakashi let a fang peek out slightly, letting his tongue run over the sharp tip. Iruka's eyes followed the movement. "Normally I would concur, my dear Iruka, but I've tried. You resisted my attempts and so I ceased trying. There was no supernatural persuasion on my behalf." He leaned toward the frozen instructor and whispered, "Which means that you're attracted to me all on your own, no pretexts." He chuckled.

Iruka stiffened at the laugh. "I'm not the only foolish one. You're playing with your food. "

"Fair point." Kakashi acknowledged easily. "And one hell of a fantasy."

"It would appear the rumors do have some semblance of truth; you are a deviant." The brunet muttered before sighing. "But as it stand I'm just as bad."

"It could be worse. Imagine being propositioned by a succubus."

The instructor blinked. "Those exist."

Kakashi shrugged. "I've never met one. I was simply trying to ease your guilt."

Iruka let out a derisive noise, hands reaching up to wring the water from his hair.

"But do you often engage in promiscuous relations with mythological creatures? Should I be wary of a werewolf coming after me for bedding his ex-lover?" Kakashi pondered aloud, "Or perhaps a scorned witch seeking revenge?"

Iruka looked scandalized, lips opening and closing without a word. "And I?" He finally uttered, sounding strangled. "Should I be aware of your past concubines that may wish me harm?

The vampire mimicked thinking, going so far to rub his chin. Meeting him toe-for-toe, Iruka was by far more remarkable than any other human he'd ever met; it was gratifying. Kakashi finally answered after ticking away an imaginary count on his fingers, merrily watching Iruka's eyebrows meet his hairline. "None that I can recall. You've been the only one to woo me. I give you permission to flaunt."

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose, falling silent.

Kakashi focused on the scar that crumpled beneath his fingers. It cut from cheek to cheek, no clear indication of what caused it. Reaching over, Kakashi grasped Iruka's chin, pushing the other's hand away and rotating his face. "You know of my scar now, but what of yours?"

The brunet's eyes crossed as he wrinkled his nose and freed himself from Kakashi's hold. He leaned back, as Kakashi remained perched in his space. "I fell of my horse on a trip home, back in my youth." He touched the raised tissue. "It gave my mother and father quite a scare."

The taller man sat back, resting his weight on his hands and humming quietly. He had learned a little bit about the brunet while searching for him, but knew nothing about his daily life and activities. There was a logic in not getting too attached to the human he was feeding from, but to hell with it. Iruka was too interesting to ignore.

"Your parents, are they still alive?"

Smiling, Iruka nodded. "Fortunately. They live a few hours from my housings, I could bring you to meet them if—ah." He paused, conflicted.

Kakashi took the invitation in stride. "I can only promise attendance if it's dinner. Otherwise we might run into some complications. Was your father an instructor as well?"

Equally as undaunted, Iruka replied. "No, my father worked as a Blacksmith. The art of metal was his forte."

"A satisfying profession; I'm impressed. And your mother? What of her?"

Iruka seemed to settle down, eager to speak. "My mother worked with my father. He insisted she learn the trade and my mother was a natural, able to craft whatsoever was needed with incredible skill. I remember running errands for the shop for hours on end, taking orders from hundreds of people who had heard of their mastery."

"Were you gifted with the ability as well? Or perhaps teaching was more appealing?" Kakashi urged, wanting to know more. Bit by bit, he was discovering more facets to Iruka's personality, pulled into seeking more about him. Likes, dislikes, wishes, fears, he desired to learn them all.

"I find myself drawn to working with people than metal." Iruka filled in. "Different methods but the concept of having a refined product is the same."

"Are your teachings limited to etiquette or do you adjust to the needs of the customer?"

"I acclimatize to what my student requires, but if the requisite knowledge is beyond what I can give, I refer to those who specialize in that particular field."

Again, Iruka's intellect was noteworthy. "What schooling did you receive?" The vampire pushed, his body shifting to face Iruka.

Barely waiting to be asked, Iruka launched into the many schools he attended at the certificates and degrees he earned, eyes shining as he effortlessly slipped from topic to topic, transitioning from his academia to his personal life in a manner of minutes. Kakashi was baffled to hear about Iruka's fear of heights but love of exploration and history. The instructor had affinity for animals as well, searching for a suitable guard dog that would also serve as a companion. Delving into his passions Iruka spoke of his favorite books and poets.

"—and so you see, this author presented a radical viewpoint that had never been written before. It was incredible. His words were unmatched and fundamental to establishing the foundation of what we now consider to be era of Romanticism." Almost breathless, Iruka met his eyes and suddenly faltered.

"Go on." Kakashi assured, enjoying the other's excitement. Chin propped on his palm, he waited patiently.

"I-I lost my train of thought." Iruka mumbled, closing his eyes in defeat. "Must you look at me in that manner?"

Taken aback, Kakashi straightened his posture. "Pardon?"

"You have this…predatory stare. It's distracting." Iruka answered curtly, his words softened by a slight tremble.

Satisfaction rolled within Kakashi's chest. "Well, considering my nature, it's only natural." He smirked, resisting the urge to fluster the other. "But I'll make a note to keep it mind. Speaking of which, did you get the card I left?"

Latching onto the change in subject Iruka opened his eyes. "Hm? Ah yes, the scribbled mess that you though I'd be able to read?" He deadpanned.

Affronted, Kakashi let out a mocked gasp. "Scribbled mess?"

"My youngest students have better handwriting. Calligraphy is not in your future." Iruka jested, a smile breaking his stern frown. "But I managed to decipher a few words after some time." Reaching over to one of the sacks that were drying alongside the fire, Iruka pulled it to him and brought out bundles of leafy vegetables and nuts. "I've altered my diet, as I presume you suggested."

Kakashi nodded, pleased. The feast that awaited him made his mouth water; the following week would be utter hell.

"Does my diet affect how I taste?" Iruka probed, his fingers running through the green stalks of his purchases. "Is that what it's for, as a seasoning of sorts?"

A thought he had never considered. "Ah, not that I'm aware of. I asked you to consume more greens to increase your blood supply, which would allow me to feed more frequently without harm to you." Kakashi explained, his fangs sliding down further, almost fully extracted. He licks his lips, feeling the more predative side of himself begin to show.

" _Oh_." Iruka blinked rapidly. "Um, right." He hastily shoved the items back, buckling the straps. "Very considerate of you." He added, his words honest.

"I care for my human." Kakashi murmured. "Otherwise, what kind of lover would I be?"

The appetizing glow returned and Iruka swallowed heavily. "Technically, we're not lovers. We haven't…you know." He trailed off, as if realizing whom he was speaking to. Iruka tried to retreat. "I mean, I—"

Letting his fangs descend completely, Kakashi shifted to all fours instantly, every line of his body screaming danger as he tensed, a tiger ready to pounce.

Iruka fell, scrambling wildly in the dirt as he backed away. Fear and excitement tainted the air, fuel to Kakashi's instincts.

"We can rectify that right now." Kakashi half-threatened, half-suggested, letting a rumble loose deep in his chest. He pulled back his lips, aware of Iruka's fixation for his teeth.

"K-Kakashi." Iruka pleaded. Whether it was to stop or to continue, Kakashi couldn't tell. The dark of Iruka's eyes drew him in, a siren, pouring heat into his cock.

"Your legs are already parted for me. How inviting." He growled, leisurely contracting and relaxing the muscles in his body as he advanced towards the human.

Iruka immediately closed his splayed legs, but the waves of rising desire wafting off of him gave another message. "Kakashi." He repeated, breathless.

Kakashi's head suddenly snapped up, nose to the air. "You're bleeding." He said throatily.

Dumbstruck, Iruka blinked rapidly. Processing Kakashi's words, he lifted his hand and glanced down at his palm. There was good sized slice across his palm, created by a sharp edge from a rock. From the delayed wince, Kakashi could tell he hadn't even felt it.

In less than a second, Kakashi was above him, solely watching to see what Iruka would do. He made no move to drink the crimson fluid steadily slipping down Iruka's wrist, his body frozen.

The brunet met Kakashi's eyes, searching and lustful. A moment passed and he held up his palm, an offering.

Pure, unadulterated need struck Kakashi's body as if he had a pulse and beating heart to power it. This precious, frail human was all his and he intended to keep him. Almost reverently, Kakashi took Iruka's injured hand in his own and let his tongue trail across the center of the wound, its cool temperature juxtaposed with the warmth of Iruka's body.

The instructor whimpered, eyes narrowing into slits as his lips parted into an 'o'. His hand flexed, the motion bringing more blood to spill.

Kakashi dined, licking along the length of the slice, drifting past to press a bloody kiss to the inside of Iruka's wrist before returning to suck. "Devilish man." He muttered darkly, fighting the crushing urge to sink his teeth in, bones aching with the effort. "You dare seduce me so, knowing my limits. I should take you here, as punishment."

" _Fuck_." Iruka hissed, the expletive sounding crude and sensual in his voice. His intact hand came to clutch at Kakashi's shirt, gripping the material tightly as Kakashi arched above him. "Kakashi, I can't—"

The other jumped at Kakashi let his teeth graze flesh menacingly. It brought a low groan from Iruka who shivered, legs falling limp.

Reasoning came back to Kakashi in increments as he forced himself to lap the last few drops of blood that leaked out. Releasing Iruka's wrist and rising to his feet, Kakashi stepped back. He worked his jaw, tearing his gaze away from Iruka, whos mere presence called to him.

The normally iron-clad grip he had on his self-control was absent. His body demanded he spread Iruka open and fuck him until the sun rose; the demand burst into an ultimatum. The longer he stayed, the higher the chance he would give in. Their consummation would be inelegant, which would be insulting for one as treasurable as Iruka was.

No, he had to leave.

A quick glance toward the entrance of the cave gave Kakashi the exit he sought. The thunderstorm had nearly passed, leaving only a light drizzle of rain to bring in the night.

Time. There would be time.

He cleared his throat, refusing to look at Iruka who was gathering his wits. "Wait for the storm to have fully ended. Find your way back to the road and in one week's time, I will find you."

The rain soaked his clothes once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, wonder what's next.... ;D


	3. Carpe Natem

The chirping of crickets and rustling of wind through dry leaves accompanied Iruka as he traveled through the tranquil forest. Atop his horse, he held the worn leather reins easily, swaying with the horse's trot.

Tonight Naruto had shown incredible growth in his lessons, making up for the difficulties they often encountered. The young boy was a well of boundless energy, eager to learn but at the same time, eager to cause mischief. Kushina and Minato most certainly had their hands full, but Iruka was proud to see Naruto's vigor channeled into more productive activities. He would become an exemplary young man one day.

A smile curled Iruka's lips as he fingered the small knickknack in his vest pocket that Naruto had bequeathed him; a shiny new marble with colors that resembled the night sky. One of countless gifts Naruto often presented to him, a token of their friendship and camaraderie. Naruto saw him more than a tutor and Iruka was attached to him as more than a student, along the lines of a younger brother, seeing as his parents doted on him just as much, habitually manipulating him into staying later than he should. Not that he minded, he enjoyed their company just as much.

Focusing on his surroundings, Iruka pondered the time, noting the waning moon as it peeked from the canopy of trees above his head. It would take around half an hour to get back home, but he felt no rush despite the dying light. He was familiar with the forest and wasn't quite looking forward to going back. A week had come and gone since he'd last seen Kakashi and the vampire had yet to make his appearance, leaving Iruka awaiting his arrival nightly visits with a peculiar sense of loneliness. His bedroom strangely changed by Kakashi's presence, Iruka found it lacking without him.

To combat the growing apprehension at Kakashi's absence, Iruka had fixated his attention elsewhere. Making use of his vast collection of books and of the connections he had to bookkeepers, he had set out to learn as much as possible about Kakashi and his kind.

Needless to say most of the readings he encountered were farcical, mere childlike tales and warnings. There were no concrete truths to be learned, no facts to draw from and learn. He could find no verifiable knowledge about night-walkers that extended beyond the basics of blood drinking and allures. Of course he hadn't expected much, seeing as mythical creatures more than likely didn't write about themselves.

Perhaps he could.

If the opportunity came, he'd have to ask Kakashi directly and hope he'd be willing to answer his questions. The absence of intimate insight on his future lover left Iruka feeling put out, as Kakashi knew more about him which left them unbalanced. It wouldn't do to be left ignorant and uninformed.

An owl hooted nearby, drawing Iruka abruptly from his reverie. He grimaced. While he was deeply familiar with the woods, it was probably best he hurry along and get home, for as well as he knew the way, he did not have the abilities to see in the night. That particular gift existed within Kakashi, the thought bringing about a quiet ache for the other.

The instructor shifted in the saddle, listening to the muted thud of hooves on soft dirt, the whisper of grass, and the crackle of broken branches. Frogs croaked, alerting Iruka of the nearby stream that ran alongside the path. In the subdued moonlight that guided his way, Iruka began to hum, feeling tendrils of his hair brush his cheeks as the night winds brought the forest to life. It was peaceful, comforting.

Iruka's horse startling and rearing up with the first sign something was wrong.

With a surprised yelp, Iruka pulled back the reins, trying to calm the beast and keep his seat. "Whoa boy, whoa!"

The mount whinnied, jerking in a circle as he bucked and snorted, hooves digging into the ground forcefully. Iruka rocked in the saddle, in danger of falling off. He reflexively dug his heels into the horse's sides, causing the animal to jump and cry out. Rearing back again, Iruka was thrown off, tumbling down into the dirt.

"Oof!"

Dazed and wheezing, Iruka grunted rolled to his side, attempting to sit up. Pain swept over him as he moved to get to his feet and to the horse. He was barely on his knees when beast then took off, galloping as though from the devil himself. He was out of sight in seconds.

Still out of breath, Iruka cursed, finally on his feet. What in the god's names had gotten into him? He could see nothing that would have warranted the reaction. Had the creature seen something Iruka hadn't? What ever it had been, the instructor was left alone. He'd have to walk back to the Namikaze household and ask for a fresh horse. He could only hope his own was heading home to the safety of the stable. Dusting himself off Iruka checked for injuries, pausing as he was suddenly aware of the second sign.

The forest was utterly silent.

No crickets chirped, no frogs croaked. Only the wind still blew but even it seemed hushed, feeding the paranoia that began to build steadily. Instincts warning him to be vigilant and his heart beating in a fast rhythm, Iruka snatched his fallen cloak from the ground and wrapped it around himself.

He started walking back, gaze skirting from side to side as he quickened his pace. The once comfortable shadows that surrounded him now seemed sinister, eerie. The sound of his own breathing sounded loud and harsh in the silence.

"A lovely night, isn't it?"

Iruka froze, breath caught in his throat. Slowly and unwillingly, he turned around, eyes falling on the figure that he hadn't heard approach.

It was a boy, older than Naruto but his face still round and childish with large eyes. Black, straight hair reached past his shoulders, making him appear as if a girl. He wore a tunic, the color indistinguishable in the scant light, with pale trousers and no shoes.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." The youth commented as he glanced around, stepped forward. He moved gracefully, inhumanly.

"I would say the same to you," Iruka responded tersely, lips dry. Around them, a thin mist began to seep in, barely discernible at first but growing in strength. "You should be home."

"I am home. I live here."

Iruka knew very well that no houses resided in their vicinity. The boy was lying.

"I—"

"My name is Haku," the boy interrupted him, smiling. There was no warmth in the expression, no kindness. Inclining his head, he continued, "and he is Zabuza."

A split second of confusion inundated Iruka's mind before he sensed the presence of another once more behind him. At once he felt pressure, though it wasn't physical. It was a strange force that pressed against him, bidding him to yield to its strength. The hairs on his neck stood up and the feeling of danger that was lurking in his blood rose sharply.

Whirling around, Iruka took an involuntary step back, eyes widening. Before him was a tall, shirtless man with white bandages wrapped around his mouth. Short black hair decorated his hair as bizarre black markings resembling splotches adorned his forearms. A large falchion sword was strapped to his back with leather straps. He didn't move, a statue as his black eyes followed Iruka intently.

_Oh fuck. Thieves?_ Iruka glanced back to Haku, jumping when the boy was much closer than before. Haku was now paler, his skin almost glowing milk white. His smile grew frigid.

"Poor little man, all alone in the forest." He reached out, brushing a stray strand of hair from Iruka's cheek, the brunet finding himself unable to look away from Haku's beautiful dark eyes. His eyes began to water and sting as his mind commanded his body to turn away, but he could not move, held captive by the entrancing gaze.

"But we are grateful. Visitors are rare, and nourishment rarer still. I shall honor every piece of you."

Haku glanced towards Zabuza and Iruka traced his gaze, terrified.

The swordsman was removing the bandages, revealing smooth, unblemished skin that split into a gruesome mouth tipped with razor sharp teeth. Zabuza's black gaze bled into the white of his sclera, and his skin darkened and stretched.

Iruka didn't wait to see what the end result of the creature was. Free of Haku's hypnotic stare, Iruka turned and ran for dear life, heart pounding and chest heaving frantically. Stumbling through the thickened fog around his legs, the instructor prayed to the old gods and the new as he dashed to the safety of the town and the Namikaze household.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He cried, panic nipping at his heels with every step.

He didn't make it far, thrown once more to the ground as Haku appeared in front of him and shoved him down. Shouting in pain, Iruka scrambled back in the dirt, away from the approaching boy. Was he about to die? Was the end of his life?

Haku reached for Iruka just as Zabuza materialized beside him, sword sliding from its sheath as more fog spilled forth. "It'll be quick, I promise."

An arm dug across Iruka's waist and he was dragged from the ground and thrust behind a solid figure. Ready to fight the meager fight he could, Iruka went stock still as he immediately recognized the breadth of those shoulders, the familiar shock of silver hair.

_Kakashi!_

Speechless, Iruka felt a rush of relief that was quickly doused by the realization that he was in the presence of three very dangerous beings, two of which had just attempted to kill him. There was no time to rejoice.

"Be gone nightwalker, this is not your meal." Zabuza spoke, Haku's smile twisted into an ugly frown. His voice was grating, deep and full of threat. The man stepped before Kakashi, a menacing aura wafting off of him.

"A demon and a water spirit out on the hunt. Pardon me for dropping in." Kakashi remarked, his tone even but equally as full of malice. The line of his back was rigid, tense with coiling strength as he mimicked Zabuza's stance.

Kakashi was protecting him.

It brought a jolt of affection for the vampire, but it also worry for Kakashi's own safety. He didn't want Kakashi to be harmed on his behalf. Iruka shifted nervously, his shoes scuffing the ground. Immediately Zabuza and Haku turned to stare at him, and Iruka shrank back. The silver-haired man moved again, blocking their line of sight.

"I will not ask again. This kill is ours."

"Lay a hand on him and you'll have no hands."

"You dare interfere?"

"It would seem so."

Haku was silent, his calculating gaze switching between Kakashi and Zabuza, to Iruka and back. "What is he to you? Do you lay claim to his soul?"

"He is mine-" Kakashi thundered.

Zabuza moved to strike with his sword but Haku held up a hand; the demon went still. "Drain him, leave the body. There is no need for bloodshed amongst fellows of the realm, we can share like civilized beings."

Kakashi didn't speak, but the alarming power he gave off grew into something terrible that had Iruka petrified. The air was static with tension and danger, quieting the forest further until no winds blew. Neither of the creatures breathed, and Iruka found it difficult to draw breath with the thrumming energy that was roiling to a point.

The mist that had accumulated was now dispersing, leeching away around Zabuza and Kakashi.

Iruka caught Kakashi's profile, shocked at the glowing red of his normally grey eye. Fangs fully descended and mouth twisted into a vicious snarl, the vampire looked every bit the night creature he was.

Haku blinked before his eyes narrowed into slits. "Perhaps we shall feast elsewhere tonight, as this mortal soul is not worth butchery. We take our leave, but know that if we cross paths again, there will be no niceties."

Zabuza sheathed his sword, the metal singing. He then methodically rewound the bandages over his mouth, hiding the pointed teeth that rivaled Kakashi's fangs. "Farewell, human, vampire," he rumbled.

The demon gave his back to Kakashi and vanished into thin air, the acrid smell of sulfur following his departure.

Where Haku had once stood was a shallow puddle.

**xXx**

Once Iruka was safely tucked away in his house and in his bedroom, Kakashi thought he would finally relax.

His nature demanded retribution for the threat of Iruka nearly being killed; it wanted bloody revenge and violence, pounding a steady rhythm throughout his being the longer he fought to calm down. Alternatively watching the door and windows, Kakashi paced the room, unable to keep still.

Iruka sat at the central round table, chair scraping on the wooden floor as he leaned forward. He was paler and reeked of subsiding fear and perspiration, but Kakashi smelt no blood to indicate injuries. Though, Iruka did stink of demon and nix, the disgusting stench further eating away at Kakashi's resolve.

It didn't help that he hadn't eaten in weeks, unable to drink from Iruka. Having been away on business and important dealings, Kakashi had to stomach subpar meals from convenient victims. He'd found out very quickly that the more he drank from Iruka, the less he could withstand the taste of anyone else, eventually forced to fast until their next meeting.

"Will that be happening more often?" Iruka asked quietly, drawing his attention.

"Possibly."

Iruka seemed to take the information in stride, much to Kakashi's relief working through it rationally. "Did they….ah, was it because you—?"

"I didn't draw them to you, if that's what you're asking." Kakashi arched a brow as the brunet blinked and turned to face him.

"Any particular reason they wanted me then?"

Kakashi shrugged a shoulder as casually as he could. "Coincidence. You wandered into their hunting ground, you were fair game."

"I nearly died," Iruka huffed in a tone of disbelief, rubbing his palm across the bottom half of his face. "I would have died."

"It wouldn't be your first brush with death. I am still here," Kakashi smirked, eyes once more darting to the windows as his ears strained to pick up any suspicious noises. He didn't expect to see them again, but the feeling of danger persisted. "And of course you would draw the attention of two very deadly creatures. It seems to be your gift."

"Ah yes, the gift of enticing mythical beings. You've discovered my secret." Iruka chuckled, bringing pink to his cheeks. The ashen pallor was melting away, becoming the warm tan of his natural skin tone.

"You've certainly caught me in your web." Kakashi leered at Iruka, switching to a grin as the instructor flushed.

"Welcome to my parlor."

Amused at the brunet's boldness, Kakashi ceased his pacing and stepped towards Iruka, wanting to touch him. He stopped when the foul scent of demon invaded his nose in a fresh wave. At once his body reacted defensively; his fangs threatened to slide out and his normally trim nails lengthened into claws as his eyes focused sharply. Kakashi grimaced as he forced control over his body. The irony of being a receptacle of incredible strength and power, only to fall weak to his own body's reactions was not lost on Kakashi.

Iruka was blind to his struggle, lapsing into silence again as he stared at his feet. "So there are such things as demons and water spirits. I wonder what being I'll be meeting next." He said wryly.

"Worry not, there aren't many of us hanging around here. Though, a demon and nix are a very odd pair. It wouldn't be too farfetched to anticipate other unusual sights."

"Odder than a human and vampire?"

Kakashi's lips quirked, slightly strained. "Not quite. We win in that regard."

"Good to hear." Iruka then pursed his lips, his eyebrows furrowed in thought as his hands fidgeted in his lap. "You've come to my aid once more."

Kakashi gritted his teeth, jaw aching. "It was purely by chance. I was on my way to see you when I caught your scent cutting into the woods. The change in smell told me you were in danger." His non-beating heart had just about restarted when the familiar fragrance had been overtaken by the rank odor of demon, much like it was now.

His face tantalizingly red, Iruka swiftly stood and began to unbutton his vest, moving onto the collar of his shirt once the garment slipped to his feet. The column of his neck exposed, Kakashi salivated.

"If you will." Iruka indicated to his throat, unable to hold Kakashi's gaze and looking away. The vampire found his embarrassment and shyness endearing

"Love, as much as I want to take you right now, I must ask that you go bathe."

"…Pardon?"

**xXx**

Thankfully Iruka had been understanding and had quickly heated water for the large copper tub in his washroom. Sitting on Iruka's bed, Kakashi listened as the human rummaged around the adjacent room before finally stepping into the tub with a muted splash of water. Curiosity and tinges of want urged and successfully drove Kakashi to leave the chamber and make his way to Iruka. The door was unlatched, easily swinging open to reveal an alluring sight.

In the middle of the room, the claw-footed tub took up a large amount of space. It was elegantly carved, befitting of the human resting inside. The water lapped mid-chest with his knees poking out, hazy in the steadily rising steam; the rest of his body was tastefully hidden.

With nothing but the pure, riveting aroma that was Iruka wafting in the air, Kakashi was unable to stay back. Wordlessly, he unbuttoned his waistcoat, carelessly dropping the clothing onto the floor. He then rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, taking a knee right behind Iruka who still hadn't noticed him. It was a shame Iruka had already washed his hair; he'd have to take advantage the next time Iruka bathed.

"Do all other creatures have distinctive odors? Are you able to tell from smell alone?" Iruka called out, using a white washcloth to scrub at his forearms. "That must be a useful trick."

"Sight and smell, even when they're clever enough to attempt to stay hidden." Kakashi replied, his hands reaching out to caress Iruka's shoulders before trailing down to take the washcloth from Iruka's now rigid grip. He had surprised the instructor and it brought a smile to his lips.

Wringing it out, he lightly pushed Iruka forward, curving his back delectably. Fingers sliding over each bump of vertebrae, Kakashi rubbed the cloth in slow circles, deliberately keeping the motion light and sensual. Iruka's naturally tan skin was a stark contrast to his pale flesh; together they made a peculiar combination. "But the young ones," he continued, "are far easier to spot."

"I-I can wash myself." Iruka breathed out, turning to face Kakashi but stopped by the vampire himself. Sharp nails tickled the tender skin of his neck, tracing the rise of his Adam's apple and sinking down to grace over his collarbones.

"I assure you, I'm well aware of what you're capable of." Kakashi whispered. "But allow me this pleasure." Finished with Iruka's back and shoulders, Kakashi tugged the human to rest against the lip of the tub, his chest rising up as Iruka leaned into position. The human's head titled back, warm brown eyes meeting Kakashi's bicolored pair.

"Washing me is pleasurable?" Iruka responded just as quietly, gaze smoky. Lips parted and Kakashi very nearly attacked.

"It can be."

Boldly, Kakashi dipped the cloth into the hot water, dragging the sopping fabric across Iruka's ribs and pectorals. He rubbed it across the tips of Iruka's nipples in small swirls, feeling the sensitive flesh bead beneath his touch.

Iruka's lips curved into an 'o' and a small sound escaped him. He firmly gripped the edges of the tub, spine arching into the sensation as Kakashi softly thumbed the pebbled flesh, the pads of his fingers creating a pleasant friction as they peeked from the cover of the cloth.

Kakashi bent down, his nose brushing the curve of Iruka's ear as he spoke lowly. "I do intend to keep my promise to you. Do you remember what I said?"

The washcloth abandoned Iruka's quivering chest and snuck down to stroke the soft skin of his abdomen, beneath the line of water. Greedy fingers outlined Iruka's navel, Kakashi impressed with the solid wall of muscles hidden underneath.

"Impossible to forget," Iruka breathed, shifting away from the caress, clearly unable to stand the teasing.

Kakashi purred, following Iruka's movements. "Tell me."

"You said…you'd fuck me." Iruka gasped, jolting straight up as Kakashi's hand dipped between his thighs, the clothed grip bringing a keening cry from the instructor. " _Oh god_."

Using the cloth for friction, Kakashi stroked Iruka slowly and steadily, the water beginning to rock with the motion. Iruka's wet hand came up to clutch his forearm, soaking his cuffs while blunt nails dug into his arm.

Letting go, Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of the brunet, kneeling inside the tub. His trousers and shoes were instantly soaked but Kakashi couldn't find it in him to care. Reaching into the water and grabbing hold of Iruka's ankle, Kakashi planted the foot to his chest, running the washcloth up and down Iruka's calf. He caressed the thin skin covering his ankle bone, watching Iruka shiver from the touches. He could feel the other's toes curling against his shirt.

"What was that?" He murmured, his fangs sore with want as he was inundated with the waves of Iruka's excitement. He could clearly hear the other's heart beating frantically in his chest, could hear the whisper of blood traveling through his veins. Naked and wet before him, Iruka was vulnerable, the epitome of his fantasies.

The raging need to bite and drink threatened to overwhelm Kakashi, but he resisted mightily. The compulsion that was driving him to claim Iruka was no longer powered by the risk of other beings harming Iruka, but by the human himself. The hold Iruka unknowingly had on him was precarious.

"Fuck me." Iruka cried out, squirming and trying to pull his foot free as Kakashi slid the towel to the sensitive meat of his inner thigh, alternately massaging and washing.

"And I will." Kakashi smirked and rewarded his human. His hand slid further up and touched the pouch of Iruka's testicles before wrapping around his cock again.

Rhythmically stroking with the small towel, Kakashi's smirk grew as Iruka's weak composure broke, leaving him mumbling and rolling his hips in need. Water splashed out of the tub, accumulating in puddles on the floor. Bending forward and pushing Iruka's leg away from his chest, Kakashi went lower, brushing Iruka's entrance. Iruka's leg twitched spastically, sending water droplets in all directions.

"Right here, I will enter you." Kakashi emphasized his words with a light push, not enough to breach but enough to cause the pucker to twitch. Unintentionally, his voice grew gravelly and rough. "Then you will truly be mine. In blood and body, I will own all of you."

Iruka grunted as his hand came up to clasp Kakashi's collar tightly, tugging him down. "And you'll be mine."

The flair of possessiveness was perfection. Kakashi yearned to taste the temptation of flesh, leaning forward for a kiss. "Of course."

His lips met Iruka's in a vibrant clash of need, diving in and savoring that enigmatic flavor. Nipping on Iruka's tongue, Kakashi cradled Iruka's head carefully, holding him in place as Kakashi kissed more forcefully, bolstered by the small noises escaping Iruka. Oh how he wanted to take him right there, but there were preparations to make before he bedded the human.

Reluctantly pulling away from Iruka's swollen lips and wanton gaze, Kakashi climbed out of the tub and picked up the towels Iruka had set out prior. Unraveling the soft material, he handed it to Iruka who was coming to his senses but still very much aroused. "Dry yourself and wait in your chamber. I shall be with you shortly." Kakashi ordered.

A swift visit to the kitchen let Kakashi find a container of cooking oil. It wasn't his preferred method, but it would suffice. Jar in hand, the next second he was entering Iruka's bedroom once more.

He was pleased to see Iruka sitting on his bed, fidgeting and nervous. He was wrapped in a large towel, notably hiding his erection. Kakashi's lips twitched. They had done considerably lewd things already; there was no need for bashfulness. But it certainly added to Iruka's overall appeal of innocence.

Kakashi set the oil down on the nightstand, focusing next on removing his wet clothing. His back to Iruka, he deliberately stripped slowly, aware of the eyes watching his every move. "Tell me, have you ever slept with another man? I ask solely out of concern."

"…no, I have not." Iruka replied quickly, his words rushed. Kakashi would bet every cent he had to his name that Iruka's cheeks were glowing red with embarrassment.

"Then this is truly a special occasion."

"Which isn't to say I'm completely without experience."

Kakashi stilled, eyebrows perched high on his forehead.

"I do know what I like."

Throat dry, the vampire licked his lips and shuffled out of his waterlogged trousers. He would need to profusely thank whichever deity had taken a shine to him and twined their fates to meet. "I'm tempted to ask, but I shall know soon enough."

Iruka let out a short laugh. "Quite cocky."

Completely undressed and still dripping with water, Kakashi stood at the foot of Iruka's bed, enjoying Iruka's scandalized expression as he gave himself a couple of leisurely strokes. "Not without reason," He smirked, watching the brunet's flustered appearance deepen as his eyes trailed over Kakashi's body, lingering below his hips. The proof of Kakashi's desire was standing tall at attention, gently curving up towards his stomach.

Kakashi leaned forward and placed a knee on the edge of the bed. Iruka scooted back in response, still keeping the towel around himself; the silver-haired man tsked. "Reveal yourself to me," He ordered, his voice husky.

Wordlessly and without resistance, Iruka did as he was commanded.

"Shall I tell you what I plan to do to you?" Kakashi whispered, taking away the blanket and using it quickly dry off before tossing it aside. He crawled further on the bed, rising above Iruka's prone form. "How I plan to take you apart until I'm deep within you?"

The instructor blinked rapidly, face coloring as he gazed up at Kakashi. "I'm not sure I want to know." Iruka replied, voice trembling.

The vampire smiled in agreement. "Good choice. It will be a surprise."

He hadn't intended on taking this path for their first time, fully expecting Iruka to take a different role, one of someone more shy and reserved, but he was nothing if not improvisational. Using a soft scarf he filched from Iruka's armoire, Kakashi wrapped the fabric around Iruka's eyes and tied it in a sturdy knot at his nape.

Startled, Iruka sat up and touched the scarf. "Kakashi, what are you doing?"

"What you asked for," Kakashi leered. "Stripped of your eyesight, you'll know nothing but heightened sensations."

To illustrate his point, Kakashi walked his fingers down Iruka's stomach, watching his muscles contract and body jump in surprise.

"Gods, what have I gotten myself into." Iruka muttered, licking his lips and falling back onto the bed. "It seems that I will be dying tonight." Dark red spread from his face to his shoulders and chest.

Kakashi inclined his head, fascinated. "Albeit a more enjoyable one."

Iruka gave him a tiny smile. "We'll see. Or at least one of us will."

"Hush or I'll restrain you as well."

The brunet swallowed, Kakashi's eyes tracking the movement of his Adam's apple. "Deviant."

"Perhaps I'm not the only one. Who knows what you do when all alone."

Iruka's lips pursed and Kakashi immediately leaned down for a slow, passionate kiss. He swept his tongue along Iruka's lower lip, pulling the flesh into his mouth and sucking on it carefully, unable to retract his fangs this far along. He deepened the kiss, stroking further with his tongue. Iruka responded eagerly, head tilting to slot their mouths together more firmly.

Satisfied, Kakashi soon left Iruka's mouth a matching swollen red. Easing into light, smaller kisses along Iruka's chin and jawline, Kakashi felt the human's arms come up and encircle his neck. Fingers carded through his hair, the gentle caresses stirring his hunger.

The brunet's breathing became ragged. "Even so, your imagination is greater than anything I've done."

"Oh? So you don't begin by slowly stroking yourself in the safety of your bed at night, driven with need to cum? You don't slide to your knees and work yourself open, reaching deep within yourself where you wish something else would replace your fingers?"

Kakashi's hand snaked down and teased at the leaking head of Iruka's cock, adjusting his position and Iruka's body curled at the unexpected touch. The hands in his hair tightened deliciously, the bite of pain arousing him more.

"N-no…," Iruka grunted, hips rocking lightly.

"You don't sweat with want as you pump your fingers in and out, your other hand wrapped around your cock? Your chest pressing down, rubbing on the sheets as you cry out in desire?" Kakashi wanted to emphasize his words and reach inside Iruka's entrance, but he withheld, planning on taking his time.

"Oooh fuck, _Kakashi_."

Disentangling Iruka's hands from his hair, Kakashi sat back on his heels, eyes taking in Iruka's now sweaty and obscenely warm body. "Place your hands beside your head and don't move them, else I _will_ tie you up."

As if his life depended upon it, Iruka complied, a shiver running through him. His fingers twisted into fists that curled and uncurled restlessly.

Kakashi arched a brow and tongued a fang. Was it possible Iruka had a penchant for being ordered?

He would have to test it.

"Part your legs and bend your knees. Make sure I'm able to see all of you." He instructed, purposefully making his words demanding and full of threat.

Iruka's cock jumped and his legs opened easily. Knees bent, Iruka's pelvis tilted up, exposing his most intimate areas. The brunet was now breathing heavily, chest heaving up and down. His nipples were perked in excitement, drawing Kakashi's hands.

Once more rubbing the peaks, Kakashi bent and took onto his mouth. He laved the nipple roughly, using the very edge of his teeth to scrape across the tip. Iruka cursed and threw his head back, his words broken and incoherent.

The urge to bite down rose and Kakashi very nearly let himself then and there. Instead, he released Iruka's nipple and scooted down, nestling himself between Iruka's thighs. Iruka's cock dangerously close to Kakashi's fanged canines, he gave Iruka a warning, licking a long stripe up Iruka's erection. It twitched and pulsed, matching his own throbbing cock that dug into the bed.

A second later and his fangs were buried in the crease of Iruka's thigh and hip, draining hot blood from Iruka's femoral artery.

Iruka convulsed at the sudden bite, hands scratching at Kakashi's shoulders as he cried out. " _Fuck_!"

Kakashi drank, the dark hunger hitting him intensely. He was insatiable but kept an iron grip on his impulses, not wanting to gorge just yet. He anchored Iruka's hips down, biting harder. Above him, Iruka shook, his free leg bumping Kakashi repeatedly.

Letting out a muffled moan of pleasure, Kakashi awkwardly shifted to his knees, keeping the bite unbroken. He was losing patience. The compulsion to fully devour Iruka was exacerbated by the heavenly taste of the other draining into his mouth.

His erection wept, leaking his fluid into the sheets, craving to be sheathed by the human's warmth. With the slide of his tongue he sealed the wound so that only a few drops dotted Iruka's skin, which were licked away swiftly.

Kakashi traveled back up Iruka's torso, lazily nicking and sucking tiny scratches which left Iruka mumbling deliriously and digging his nails into his palms. By now, the brunet's body would be confusing the slightest bit of pain with pleasure, leaving him a thousand fold more sensitive to the lightest caresses.

Each press of his lips, each touch of his fingers pulled Iruka into a whirlwind of hazy and all-consuming ecstasy. Before his very eyes Iruka unraveled, whittled down to primal grunts and groans of need. Kakashi couldn't look away, captivated by the delicious and seductive display Iruka unintentionally created. The human was beautiful, wholly unlike any other creature he'd encountered; perhaps Iruka had some different blood in him, creating the obstinate and perfect being he was.

Kakashi had never ached liked this before, desperate for release but denying himself. Intoxicated, his sole focus was Iruka. There wasn't an inch of skin he didn't explore and memorize.

Iruka gasped at the flick of Kakashi's tongue on his carotid. "Kakashi, _please_."

"Patience, my dear one." Kakashi's own voice was ragged with want.

The vampire reached out for the container of oil, spilling a meager amount as he drizzled it over his fingers. He then reached down and tentatively touched Iruka's entrance. He ran his fingers around the pucker, light and teasing.

Kakashi arched over Iruka's body, taking in every wanton moan and expression rising from Iruka. The brunet's head was tilted back, turning left and right with each swipe of Kakashi's fingers.

Carefully, Kakashi pushed into the ring of muscles, beginning a slow and steady stroke along Iruka's inner walls. He spread the oil liberally, gradually working Iruka open to receive him.

Iruka's hands flew up and latched onto him, the limbs trembling and hot. "Oh shit." He cursed, his voice stronger than his earlier attempts at talking. There was a thread of pain laced in his words.

Kakashi registered the slight grimace on his face and he adjusted his hand. "Didn't I tell you to keep your hands still?" He scolded.

"Didn't you say you'd find what I liked?" Iruka countered.

"Oh?"

In a smooth movement, Kakashi held both of Iruka's wrists in one hand, stretching up to pin them over Iruka's head. "I have you completely at my mercy, your body craving to take me in." He expertly pressed against the small rise of flesh inside Iruka with two fingers.

Iruka let out a strangled breath, mouth opening and closing wordlessly. His hands strained against Kakashi but he held the grip easily.

"I know exactly what you want, and what you need. Your most secretive desires, the dirty and dark longings that drive you. I know you, Iruka."

Iruka nearly wept. "Merciful Gods…"

Three fingers deep, Kakashi withdrew, quickly substituting his hold on Iruka with yet another scarf. He poured more oil into his hand and coated himself.

The broad head of his cock pressed into Iruka, pushing past the tight rim to slide within. Enveloped by velvet heat, Kakashi could barely think, all cognitive activity frozen by the rush of sensations.

The brunet writhed, arching as Kakashi continued to enter him. " _Oh_."

"Fuck, Iruka."

Seamlessly lined together, Kakashi braced himself on either side of Iruka, waiting. His arms shook, making him recall the first time Iruka forced him to the edge of his control. He purposefully breathed rhythmically, closing his eyes and listening to the thunderous beating of Iruka's heart. He gritted his teeth as Iruka suddenly jerked underneath him.

Iruka tried to raise his hips but winced with the movement. "Hurts more….than I expected."

"Say goodbye to your innocence." The vampire remarked, bending over and lightly biting Iruka's chin. "It's mine, as is all of you." Kakashi gave a short thrust, eyeing Iruka intently. The human's pained expression was wiped clean, the change echoed by a throaty, startled gasp.

Pulling nearly all the way out, Kakashi dove back in, back and hips rolling with increasing power as Iruka squeezed him. It pained him to move away even an inch from Iruka, instantly addicted to the feel of Iruka's inner muscles twitching against him. Despite being slicked by the oil, Iruka's entrance was snug, sucking him back in with each thrust.

Leaning back to his knees, Kakashi grabbed Iruka's waist and yanked him down, spreading his thighs further apart. Slamming back in, he set a harsh, demanding tempo. Each time he was buried until his base, pleasure tore through his body, unlike anything he had experienced before. His thrusts grew deeper, harder as Iruka vocalized his approval.

Shoved back by Kakashi's powerful hips, Iruka's bound hands clutched blindly at the headboard, using the grip to steady himself as he moved with Kakashi, rising up to taking him in and rocking back as Kakashi. Iruka's pelvis rotated in a small circle, a rhythm that had Kakashi biting into his lip, dripping his own blood onto Iruka's bitten and bruised chest.

A menacing growl vibrating deep in his chest, Kakashi was helpless to his darker nature, arching down to mark Iruka permanently. His fangs sank into Iruka's neck, piercing his jugular and drawing in his life blood once more.

Iruka went wild, locking his ankles around Kakashi, impaling himself as he dragged Kakashi closer. The long column of his throat was exposed as he pushed into the bite, broken fragments of Kakashi's name falling from his lips.

The brunet came hard, cum spilling out against their stomachs. His pulsed and throbbed, hot against Kakashi's cool skin as he emptied himself.

As Iruka's walls tightened impossibly around his cock, Kakashi couldn't drink, blood smearing around his mouth and Iruka's neck as he stilled. Swept along with Iruka, Kakashi swallowed a howl that bubbled in his throat. He released deep within Iruka, trembling with the intensity of the ecstasy inundating him.

Retaining enough mental capacity to know he needed to seal the bite, Kakashi sluggishly licked at the wound, feeling unbelievably satiated and full. Still inside his human, Kakashi freed Iruka's hands and withdrew the scarf covering his eyes.

Iruka squinted, blinking rapidly. His struggled to catch his breath, twitching with the slightest touch from Kakashi. "If this is the afterlife, it's not bad." Iruka's voice was hoarse.

The vampire laughed. "If you were taken to the afterlife, I would go there and bring you right back."

He wasn't going to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this fic, drop a comment and check out my other shit ;D   
> I'm back, bitches.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Miasen!  
> A big thanks to HazelBeka for putting up with me and being my sounding board!


End file.
